


Кровь гуще воды

by Pamdar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Gen, Het, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нулевой отряд не пришел, забаррикадировавшись в Измерении Короля, и Готей оказался практически разбит. После драки с Кирге Ичиго просыпается далеко от места сражения, где-то среди песков Уэко Мундо. Он возвращается, чтобы найти своих друзей, но находит сбежавшего из плена Гриммджо. В это же время примкнувший к Ванденрейху Исида Урюу неожиданно для себя встречает в Ледяном Дворце Орихиме. Ичиго и Исида попытаются остановить Ванденрейх, каждый своими методами</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

Уэко Мундо сейчас напоминало компьютерную игру. Ту ее часть, когда уже обшаришь весь этаж, каждый темный уголок, убив всех монстров и собрав все артефакты. И только потом, уверенный, что никто не ударит в спину, спускаешься в единственный темный провал в полу, где тебя ждет новый, еще незнакомый уровень и более сильные враги. 

Ичиго шел вперед, ориентируясь на белые стены вдалеке, предположительно принадлежавшие Лас Ночес, и удивлялся тому, что на него никто не нападает — странное и непривычное чувство, оно утомляло. Белые стены, казалось, не собирались приближаться, и оставалось надеяться, что это не мираж. При луне ведь не бывает миражей? Он вдруг вспомнил, что в играх чаще всего несся напрямую через все уровни, чтобы побыстрее встретиться с главным боссом.

Голубой цвет резанул глаза, и только потом Ичиго почувствовал слабую реяцу, которую с трудом удалось узнать. Сорвавшись с места, он побежал вперед.

Через мгновение Ичиго был готов поверить не только в миражи, но и в галлюцинации на почве лунного удара. За барханом оказался Гриммджо — он лежал на животе, вытянув руку, будто упал при ходьбе, а потом еще попытался ползти вперед. Ичиго повернул его на спину, тот пробормотал что-то невнятное. Живой.

— Гриммджо, придурок… — устало бросил Ичиго и уселся рядом на песок. Увидеть знакомое лицо посреди пустыни было приятно, пусть даже принадлежало оно бывшему врагу.

Только непонятно, что теперь с ним делать. Не тащить же на себе в логово квинси, они такого зрелища не достойны, но и здесь его оставить Ичиго не мог. Гриммджо заворочался и, не приходя в сознание, провел ладонью по щеке, стряхивая прилипший к ней песок.

В лунном свете что-то блеснуло. Размышляя, с каких пор арранкары стали носить часы, Ичиго взял Гриммджо за руку, чуть выше запястья, и приподнял.

На цепочке, привязанной к руке Гриммджо, болтался серебряный крестик.

***

Граммофон крутил пластинку, и по залу разливалась классическая музыка. Исида готов был поставить свой крест квинси, что граммофон этот настоящий, как и свисающие с потолка сосульки, от которых было холодно даже в мундире из плотной ткани. По приказу Яхве наверняка организовали бы живой оркестр, если бы не загнали всех музыкантов в армию, считая военное искусство приоритетнее любого другого. По залу кружились в вальсе несколько пар — и мужчины, и женщины были в парадной форме. Квинси отдыхали.

— Считаешь, что не время праздновать? — спросил Яхве. Не почувствовавший его приближения Исида вздрогнул и крепче сжал бокал с шампанским, из которого за весь вечер не сделал ни глотка.

— Это кажется мне странным. Война ведь только началась, — честно ответил Исида.

Он вообще старался как можно чаще говорить честно. В его ситуации это был единственный выход.

Яхве прищурился, довольный ответом, почти улыбнулся. Исида понадеялся, что он уйдет и займет свое место на троне, но Яхве остался и тоже стал наблюдать за танцующей толпой.

— Эта война идет столько, сколько они себя помнят, — сказал он спустя минуту. — Дольше, чем жизнь каждого из них. Они не видели ничего другого, поэтому заслужили право на отдых.

Исида молчал — еще один способ не сказать глупость. Пусть лучше его считают не понимающим сути вещей мрачным подростком, который пытается играть в таинственность. Он смотрел, как Эс Нодт висла на невозмутимом Хашвальте, будто гигантская паучиха, и хищно улыбалась одними глазами.

— Ты привыкнешь, — продолжал Яхве, ничуть не смущаясь неразговорчивостью своего собеседника. — Но я понимаю, что тебе тяжело.

В какую-то секунду Исида готов был поклясться, что Яхве над ним издевается, даже не особо стараясь маскировать это вежливостью. Но тот продолжал внимательно наблюдать за танцующими, будто что-то высматривая. И довольно улыбнулся, когда, наконец, заметил то, что искал.

— Поэтому я решил сделать тебе подарок.

Исида проследил за направлением его взгляда. Потом медленно и очень аккуратно поставил бокал на стол, стараясь не делать резких движений. Он каждой клеточкой тела чувствовал, что Яхве с любопытством наблюдает за ним.

Орихиме пробивалась сквозь толпу танцующих, то и дело с кем-то сталкиваясь и извиняясь. В отличие от облаченных в форму окружающих она была в легком белом платье, а ее волосы были подвязаны голубой лентой. Наверное, так выглядели бы женщины с агитационных плакатов квинси, которые ждут их с войны домой, если бы у квинси был дом и агитационные плакаты.

На ней не должно быть этого платья. Ее вообще здесь не должно быть.

Пробившись наконец сквозь толпу, Орихиме остановилась напротив него и радостно улыбнулась, будто они просто встретились на перемене. Исида замер. Политика честности и молчаливости вдруг отказалась его спасать.

— Я позволил твоей невесте присутствовать во дворце. Обычно я так не поступаю, но для тебя решил сделать исключение, — голос Яхве доносился как сквозь вату, зато Исида четко ощутил, что все взгляды в зале направлены на него. — Ты должен это ценить, — закончил Яхве веско, почти на грани угрозы.

Исида попытался выдавить из себя улыбку — получилось довольно жалко, и оставалось надеяться, что такая реакция сойдет за растерянность или волнение. Положение спасла Орихиме.

— Исида-кун! — она сделала шаг вперед и обняла Исиду, замешкавшись лишь на секунду, наверняка никто не заметил. Снова стало слышно музыку, многие пары вернулись к танцам.

Осторожно обнимая Орихиме за талию, Исида отрешенно думал о том, что раньше они никогда даже за руки не держались.

***

Через пару минут блужданий по кругу Ичиго решил, что ему попалась на редкость скучная часть пустыни — рядом не было ни скал, ни деревьев, ни осколков былых цивилизаций вроде пирамид или летающих тарелок. Наконец он нашел большой камень, который язык не поворачивался назвать скалой, потому что он едва доходил Ичиго до плеча, и оттащил под него Гриммджо. Довольно бессмысленное действие, когда нет ни врагов, ни солнца, но очень уж хотелось что-нибудь сделать.

Осмотрев Гриммджо внимательнее, Ичиго обнаружил несколько царапин на его руках и груди, а также старый, заживший шрам на шее, но не нашел ничего такого, что угрожало бы жизни арранкара сейчас. Одежда на Гриммджо была другая — белая, как и раньше, но как будто более теплая и плотная. То, что Ичиго сначала принял за жилетку, оказалось курткой, у которой варварски оторвали рукава и пуговицы.

По всему выходило, что скорая смерть Гриммджо не грозила, если только его не укусила какая-нибудь местная ядовитая тварь. Ичиго сел, опершись на камень спиной, и стал смотреть на стены Лас Ночес. В прошлый раз хорошо было видно купол, но все равно они долго добирались до места даже на Бавабаве. Как же далеко его Кирге запустил?

Ичиго поймал себя на том, что набирал песок в кулак и медленно высыпал сквозь пальцы. Вдруг вспомнилось, как он почти так же сидел в Обществе Душ и ждал, пока очнется измазанный лечебной мазью Иккаку, а впереди был белый и враждебно настроенный город мертвых.

Потом был Дордони и исцеляющие слюни Нелл. Сейчас рядом с Ичиго снова лежал раненый недовраг, но, как назло, не было при себе даже анальгина. Жаль, не удастся послушать еще одну лекцию про «нельзя лечить своих врагов».

Воображение мигом подкинуло вид Гриммджо в очках, стоящего у доски и читающего занудную лекцию. Ичиго усмехнулся и тут же почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд.

— Смешно, Куросаки? — спросил Гриммджо сипло, но на лице у него не осталось ни следа сна. — Ты какого хрена здесь делаешь?

— Я у тебя то же самое хотел спросить, — ответил Ичиго, приподнимая бровь.

Гриммджо глянул в ответ, нахмурившись, а потом вдруг хрипло рассмеялся.

— Это Уэко Мундо, придурок, я здесь живу! — он резко обвел рукой вокруг.

— Живешь, ага, бегаешь по утрам, а по воскресеньям ходишь в местную церковь, — Ичиго выразительно покосился на серебряный крестик.

Реяцу Гриммджо всколыхнулась, и Ичиго явственно почувствовал в ней новые нотки. Быстро поднявшись, Гриммджо вытащил из кармана длинную белую тряпку, обмотал вокруг запястья, скрывая цепочку, и завязал на узел, держа один конец зубами. Ичиго успел заметить, что цепочка очень короткая, обхватывающая запястье почти вплотную, но никакой застежки или крючка на ней не было, будто ее вместе с крестиком спаяли в кольцо прямо на руке. Снять такую, не разорвав, вряд ли получится.

— Не твое дело, — выплюнул Гриммджо и чуть пошатнулся. Ичиго наблюдал за ним, хмурясь, но тот не рвался говорить что-то еще. 

Тогда Ичиго встал, опираясь о камень, подхватил Зангецу и снова пошел в сторону Лас Ночес.

Его окликнули через пару шагов.

— Эй, Куросаки! Куда собрался? — Гриммджо нагнал его и схватил за предплечье. Ичиго вывернулся, почти не почувствовав сопротивления, и снова зашагал вперед.

— Ты не похож на того, кому нужна моя помощь, а меня ждут друзья, — пояснил он.

При мысли о друзьях невольно сжались кулаки. С Чадом и Иноуе остался Урахара, и это обнадеживало, но у Кирге хватило сил, чтобы запустить Ичиго на задворки Уэко Мундо. Кто знает, на что еще он был способен.

— Слышал что-нибудь про Кирге Опье? — без особой надежды спросил Ичиго, когда понял, что Гриммджо идет рядом с таким видом, будто просто решил прогуляться в одном с ним направлении.

— Слышал, — Гриммджо весело оскалился. — Я его убил.

Ичиго споткнулся о бархан, хотя до этого не испытывал никаких сложностей при прогулке по песку.

— Ты видел кого-нибудь? Чада, Иноуе? Урахару? — спросил он у Гриммджо, останавливаясь.

— Я уже давно не видел никого, кроме хреновых квинси.

— А как давно ты его убил? — в мыслях у Ичиго заворочались нехорошие подозрения.

— Две недели, месяц… Я не знаю, Куросаки, здесь сложно уследить за временем. 

Пусть прогулка по пустыне и казалась бесконечной, но Ичиго точно не мог прошагать столько времени. Он попытался вспомнить детали боя с Кирге — вот квинси несет что-то про тюрьму, вот заточает его в гигантский «мандарин», вот «мандарин» начинает вращаться и летит за горизонт, будто его отбили теннисной ракеткой. Потом Ичиго очнулся в воронке из песка, испытывая самую сильную в жизни тошноту со времен похода в парк аттракционов в честь десятилетия Тацки.

Сколько же он летел?

— О чем задумался? — спросил Гриммджо с подозрением. Ичиго даже почти решил, что с волнением, но быстро вспомнил, с кем имеет дело.

— Ни о чем, — мотнув головой, Ичиго снова зашагал вперед. В конце концов, даже если он пропал на год, это ничего не меняло. Разве что он пропустил пару дней рождения. Пару-тройку. 

Через несколько метров он услышал за спиной ругательства и быстрые шаги.

***

Открыв дверь в свою комнату, Исида с трудом подавил рефлекторное желание ее быстро закрыть, как если бы по ошибке заглянул в женскую раздевалку. На его кровати сидела Орихиме, сложив руки на коленях, будто не знала, куда их еще можно деть. Надетая на нее скромная белая сорочка, расшитая голубыми крестиками, добавляла происходящему абсурдности. 

У крестика на предплечье был неровный стежок, и эта мелочь вдруг стала раздражать до зубного скрежета и головной боли. Исида попытался сосредоточить взгляд на нем, а мысли — на этих ощущениях и подошел ближе. Орихиме робко улыбнулась.

Несмотря на тягу к анахронизмам вроде граммофона, новыми технологиями квинси совсем не брезговали. В его комнате могли быть жучки, даже камеры. Исида представил, как у мониторов столпилась половина офицерского состава Ванденрейха, чтобы понаблюдать за этой глупой сценой, и ему стало тошно.

— Я понимаю, что вы еще молоды, но тебе стоит подумать о свадьбе, — сказал ему Яхве часом ранее. — Свадьбы в военное время хорошо поднимают боевой дух.

— Мы как-то не обсуждали подробности… — глядя, как Бамбьетта утаскивает Орихиме из зала, чтобы «показать дворец», пробормотал Исида. Прозвучало очень честно, поэтому он решил продолжить в том же духе и вложил всю свою искренность в следующую фразу: — Но я рад, что она здесь. Благодарю вас, Ваше Величество.

Прислушавшись к себе, Исида понял, что часть его действительно была рада. Теперь Орихиме под его присмотром, и он постарается защитить ее по мере сил. К тому же Орихиме… это Орихиме.

Другая его часть корчилась в ужасе.

— Жаль, — Яхве взял со стола оставленный бокал с шампанским и снова сунул его Исиде в руки. Пришлось сделать глоток. — У этой девушки любопытные способности, мне было бы интересно взглянуть на ваших детей.

Наверное, это стоило считать одобрением его выбора. Выбора, который Исида не делал, о котором запрещал себе даже думать, не надеясь на взаимность со стороны Орихиме. Все, что между ними было, — это школа, кружок шитья и совместные приключения. И одна сцена в парке, произошедшая после всех событий с фуллбрингерами, которую лишь с большой натяжкой можно было считать неоднозначной или…

— Но ты прав, свадьба подождет, — голос Яхве щипцами вытащил Исиду из воспоминаний. — У меня на тебя другие планы.

На этот раз в словах Яхве совершенно не чувствовалось угрозы или издевки, только констатация факта. Теперь у него был рычаг давления намного более серьезный, чем клятвы в верности и совместные разговоры о ненависти к шинигами. Они оба это хорошо понимали, и тот факт, что официально Орихиме не была невестой Исиды, на самом деле ничего не менял.

— Как прикажете, — Исида скованно поклонился.

В тот вечер ему даже удалось немного потанцевать с Орихиме. Пришлось, если точнее, когда Бамбьетта практически насильно толкнула их в объятия друг друга. Исида пытался вести, но одеревеневшие ноги плохо слушались, а постоянно наступавшая на них Орихиме ничуть не улучшала ситуацию. Со стороны, должно быть, они представляли собой очень плачевное зрелище.

Так, топчась под музыку, у них получилось немного поговорить.

— Иноуе-с… — Исида одернул себя, решив, что правдоподобнее будет называть свою «невесту» по имени: — Орихиме, ты…

— Ты пропал, и я пошла к твоему отцу, чтобы спросить про тебя, — шептала Орихиме и отчаянно краснела. — А там была Бамбьетта, ну и… Я сказала, что я твоя невеста!

Значит, отец. Любопытно. 

Квинси не ставили никаких ультиматумов Исиде, они просто предложили присоединиться и даже дали время подумать. Он успел сходить к отцу — возможно, не лучший выбор советчика, но больше идти было не к кому.

Отец в свойственной ему манере заявил, что дела квинси его не касаются, а Урюу волен гробить свою жизнь так, как ему заблагорассудится. Но потом он повернулся к окну и сказал тихо, будто обращаясь к самому себе:

— По моим подсчетам до полного пробуждения еще есть время. Можешь проследить за ними, раз тебе так хочется, но вряд ли они сейчас предпримут что-то серьезное. Если что, я найду способ с тобой связаться или вытащить тебя.

После этого Исида согласился на предложение. И практически сразу после его переезда во дворец Ванденрейх напал на Общество Душ. 

Может быть, Орихиме прислал отец, а может быть, она действительно случайно сказала, что… Нет, нужно быть честным с собой, вряд ли мысль про невесту вообще пришла бы ей в голову. 

Исида не мог гарантировать, что их не подслушивают даже в танце, и не знал, как дать понять это Орихиме. Но, перебрав в уме ее слова, он понял, что она не сказала ничего противоречащего легенде, и немного успокоился. Больше во время бала они почти не разговаривали.

А сейчас Орихиме сидела на кровати и смотрела снизу вверх, неловко теребя край одеяла, лежащий на ее коленях. Не решившись много говорить в танце, она могла начать расспросы или рассказы в обманчивой безопасности спальни. Исида начал тихо паниковать.

Они смотрели друг на друга и молчали неприлично долго. Ситуация казалась глупой, как из плохого дамского романа. Исида не знал, что его раздражает больше — кривой крестик или мысли, что по ту сторону мониторов кто-то прямо сейчас смеется, делает ставки на его реакцию или надеется увидеть горячую сцену.

Резанувшая сознание мысль заставила забыть даже о кривом крестике. Как быть, если Орихиме думала, что Исиду тут держат в качестве пленника, и поэтому ринулась его спасать? И что она думает сейчас, увидев его распивающим шампанское с Яхве? А что сам Исида об этом думает?

Во время танца он заметил, что на прицепленных к голубой ленте заколках Орихиме не хватает одного лепестка. Возможно, ей пришлось сражаться, и Цубаки снова разрушили. Значит, она без оружия пошла с незнакомыми квинси, которые почти уничтожили Готей, только чтобы… что?

Да, она имела полное право потребовать объяснений, и Исида не был уверен, что сможет ее остановить.

— Я так устала… Давай спать, Исида-кун, — улыбнувшись, Орихиме шмыгнула под одеяло и отодвинулась к стене.

Настроившийся на расспросы или вести от отца Исида растерянно моргнул. Потом, словно во сне, прошел к шкафу и переоделся в майку и пижамные штаны, стараясь стоять так, чтобы из-за дверцы его не было видно. Сделав еще пару шагов, он положил очки на тумбочку, лег на самый край широкой, но не предназначенной для свободного размещения двух человек кровати и укрылся оставленным ему концом одеяла. Разумеется, выдать еще одно ему не посчитали нужным, а просить он не рискнул. Исида порадовался только тому, что безумно вымотался морально и физически, и никакое возбуждение, несмотря на двусмысленность ситуации, ему не грозило.

— Спокойной ночи, Исида-кун, — прошептала в темноте Орихиме. Только почувствовав тепло ее плеча, Исида вспомнил, как в этом дворце было холодно спать. — Я верю, что ты понимаешь, что делаешь.

От нахлынувшего чувства обреченности захотелось свернуться в клубочек, но Исида побоялся, что так Орихиме будет неудобно спать.


	2. Глава 2

Ичиго присвистнул. Они дошли до Лас Ночес гораздо быстрее, чем он ожидал, и теперь стало понятно, почему. Дворец оказался несколько ниже, чем был.

Купол снесли полностью, почти все башни укоротили вдвое и переделали в вышки. Стены некоторых зданий превратились в забор, по периметру которого была протянута закрученная спиралью колючая проволока, с интервалами мерцающая голубоватым светом. По ту сторону забора возвышалась пара меносов, на их носах болтались привязанные такими же голубоватыми веревками плиты.

— Какого хрена здесь происходит? — спросил Ичиго, наклоняясь и прячась за барханом, чтобы не попасться на глаза идущему вдоль забора патрулю из нескольких человек.

— Квинси строят тюрьму, — Гриммджо мрачно усмехнулся, не отрывая от патруля внимательного взгляда. — Идеальное выбрали место.

Ичиго вспомнил пленных арранкаров, которых конвоировал Кирге, потом прикинул размеры Лас Ночес. По всему выходило, что в такой тюрьме можно было заточить целую армию.

Или то, что останется от двух армий — арранкаров и шинигами.

— Там могут быть мои друзья, — Ичиго крепче сжал рукоять Зангецу, потом покосился на Гриммджо. Неизвестно, зачем он пошел следом и что вообще от него ожидать.

— Тебе повезло, Куросаки, — сказал Гриммджо, заметив его взгляд. — Мне срочно нужно там кое-кого убить, а тобой я займусь потом.

Наверное, с натяжкой это можно было считать предложением помощи, хотя совсем недавно Ичиго был уверен, что помощь тут нужна Гриммджо. Но за время похода по пустыне тот, как ни странно, стал выглядеть намного лучше.

Про то, почему несколько ящериц рядом с Гриммджо превратились в голубую пыль, Ичиго решил не спрашивать. В тот момент он впервые пожалел, что рядом нет Исиды — вот кто наверняка бы все объяснил.

Или попал бы в гигантскую тюрьму квинси, куда, возможно, попали остальные его друзья.

— У меня есть план! — начал Ичиго воодушевленно. — Квинси в патруле строятся по парам. Я вырублю последних двух, притащу их сюда, и мы переоденемся в их одежду, а потом вместе с патрулем проникнем внутрь.

Гриммджо посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного, потом не выдержал и заржал, зажав рот ладонью.

— Тебя и после меня часто били по голове, да? — спросил он, отсмеявшись.

— Исида и Иноуе так делали, когда мы проникли в Сейрейтей, — веско ответил Ичиго в свое оправдание. — Переодевались, в смысле, а не били меня по голове.

— Плохой пример, — Гриммджо начал быстро разматывать тряпку на руке. — А теперь слушай мой план.

И, окончательно освободившись от повязки, ударил Ичиго в солнечное сплетение.

Ичиго согнулся — больше от неожиданности, чем от силы удара, — а Гриммджо ловко подхватил его и взвалил себе на плечо, придерживая одной рукой за ноги. В другую он взял Зангецу.

— Эй, какого хрена?! 

— Будь готов, — бросил Гриммджо и, не скрываясь, пошел в сторону ворот.

— Ты мог бы просто попросить… — обреченно пробормотал Ичиго и расслабился, повиснув на плече безжизненным кулем. Он был уверен, что Гриммджо ухмыляется.

Оказалось, висеть в таком положении не очень удобно — удавалось увидеть только немного песка, да к тому же болел живот от впивающегося в него плеча. Ичиго пожалел, что отмел план нести в таком положении Гриммджо, когда тот был без сознания. У него хотя бы в животе была дыра.

И все же, несмотря на малый обзор, Ичиго очень ясно почувствовал, как в их сторону направили несколько луков.

— Стоять! — крикнул один из квинси. Гриммджо сделал еще пару шагов, скорее всего из вредности, и остановился.

— Посмотрите, кто вернулся! Гриммджо, ты ли это? Соскучился по нам? — елейно спросил другой.

— У меня подарок для Ульриха, — выплюнул Гриммджо сухо. — Посмотрим, как ты поскучаешь, когда он сделает меня начальником охраны.

Настроение в рядах квинси резко изменилось, они стали о чем-то тихо переговариваться. Один из них подошел и задрал Ичиго голову.

Ичиго размышлял, стоит ли ему закрыть глаза, или лучше гневно взирать на квинси из-под челки, но когда его резко дернули за волосы, он на автомате прищурился. Квинси вгляделся в его лицо и довольно улыбнулся. Неудивительно — после боя с Кирге ко лбу намертво присохла запекшаяся кровь, губа лопнула, а по скуле наверняка расплылся синяк. Да, такой вид вполне мог остаться и после сражения с Гриммджо.

Но они же не поведутся на этот бред? План с укорачиванием меноса и то был более продуманным.

— Куросаки Ичиго, какая встреча, — противно протянул квинси, держащий за волосы Ичиго, который уже начал уставать от неудобного положения и от того, что его узнает каждая собака. 

Гриммджо резко шагнул в сторону, одновременно отталкивая руку квинси, и Ичиго снова повис головой вниз. Квинси хмыкнул. С таким голосом ему бы стоило озвучивать злодеев — из тех, что умирают на первых пяти минутах любого аниме.

— Что же, пойдем, — сказал квинси и зашагал вперед, не оборачиваясь. Он рискнул повернуться к Гриммджо спиной, и Ичиго счел бы его смелым, если бы не чувствовал, что несколько голубых луков все еще направлены в их сторону. Дело было не только в реяцу — это странное ощущение, будто в голову ввинчивают гвоздь, всегда возникало у него от оружия дальнего действия. С мечами иметь дело все же проще. 

Судя по всему, Гриммджо пронес его сквозь ворота. Внутри Лас Ночес звуки стройки стали громче, из-за них с трудом удавалось расслышать резкие команды вроде «поднимай выше» или «копай глубже». Ичиго пожалел, что не может нормально разглядеть то, во что превратили дворец Айзена. Точнее, дворец Баррагана. У злодеев одинаковые пунктики в программе по захвату мира? Перестроить Лас Ночес, докопаться до Куросаки Ичиго… Лучше бы деревья сажали.

В помещение их не повели. Гриммджо остановился на песке, рядом с каким-то квинси, духовная сила которого по ощущениям на порядок превосходила уровень их конвоиров. Хотя кто их разберет, этих квинси, тот же Исида всегда профессионально маскировал реяцу.

— Честно говоря, не ожидал тебя снова увидеть, Гриммджо, — в голосе этого квинси слышалась усмешка, а властные интонации неуловимо напоминали Кирге. — Но раз ты здесь, да еще с «особым потенциалом», я готов обсудить некоторые…

Мир перевернулся, и Ичиго снова оказался на ногах, чудом устояв, а Гриммджо уже кинул ему Зангецу, другой рукой вцепившись в горло говорившему квинси и оборвав его на полуслове.

— Лови!

— Это и есть твой гениальный план?! — крикнул Ичиго, когда отбил Гецугой первую волну стрел.

Не обращая на него внимания, Гриммджо до хруста сжал шею преемника Кирге. Глаза квинси закатились, а фуражка сбилась на затылок, но каким-то неведомым образом не сваливалась. Через секунду он кулем осел на землю, а Гриммджо опустил руку. Ногти у него светились голубым.

Ичиго пришлось отпрыгнуть в сторону от очередного выстрела, взметнувшего песок у его ног, и побежать вдоль недостроенной каменной стены. Квинси окончательно пришли в себя и атаковали всеми силами. Их было не так уж и много — точно не больше, чем бойцов Одиннадцатого отряда, которые гонялись за ним по Сейрейтею, — но из-за их стрел буквально не было видно луны — нелепое преувеличение из старых баллад, в которые Ичиго никогда не верил, вдруг стало явью. Квинси стреляли с башен, с недостроенных зданий, даже с меносов, к мордам которых были прикреплены странные белые кабины, но близко не подходили. Один из пленных арранкаров выронил лопату и упал, пораженный стрелой, остальные резво попрыгали за обломки.

Отшвыривая подбиравшихся слишком близко квинси, Ичиго краем глаза наблюдал за Гриммджо. Тот перемещался от врага к врагу, вырубая их ударами кулака или вцепляясь в горло. Даже издалека было заметно, что со времени их последней встречи он стал двигаться намного быстрее. И уж точно раньше кисти его рук не светились голубым, будто горящие боксерские перчатки.

Зато он не пытался выстрелить Ичиго в спину, что в связи со всеми последними событиями очень радовало и прямо-таки внушало веру в лучшее.

Случайная стрела проделала дырку в хакама и оцарапала ногу, другая порвала рукав. Квинси больше не попадались под меч, попрятавшись за укрытиями, а дождь из стрел только усилился. Заскользив по песку, Ичиго закатился за стену одного из зданий у забора и оперся на нее спиной, переводя дух.

Гриммджо свалился с крыши и приземлился рядом с Ичиго буквально через секунду, заставив того нервно дернуться.

— Как в старые добрые времена, а, Куросаки? — Гриммджо явно получал удовольствие от происходящего. Он провел ладонью по волосам, не замечая стекающей с пальцев крови. — Ты, я, Лас Ночес!

— Куча придурков, которые хотят меня убить? — Ичиго напряженно вслушивался, но больше не мог уловить свист стрел, и вряд ли это был хороший знак. Почувствовать реяцу друзей тоже не удавалось. — Не думал, что спрошу это, но нет ли у тебя в запасе еще каких-нибудь безумных планов?

— Когда ты успел стать таким нудным?

— Когда ты успел стать таким квинси?

Веселье Гриммджо как ветром сдуло, он зло глянул на Ичиго, который уже пожалел, что ляпнул глупость в не самое подходящее время. Но обдумать мысль помешал раздавшийся свист.

Теперь это были не стрелы. В двух шагах от Ичиго в песок воткнулась какая-то черная палка с фонарем на верхушке, который тут же замигал голубым и запищал почти как полицейская сирена. 

— Беги! — заорал Гриммджо, отпрыгивая в сторону. Ичиго отзеркалил его движение на одних рефлексах, но не подумал о том, чтобы закрыть глаза. Зря — фонарь ярко вспыхнул, практически лишая способности видеть.

Ичиго побежал, передвигаясь почти вслепую и ориентируясь только на реяцу. Он увернулся еще от двух снарядов, палки воткнулись в песок позади него. Третья приземлилась на два шага перед ним, заставив затормозить, и знакомо замигала. Ичиго резво отвернулся, чтобы его снова не ослепило, но вспышки не было. Вместо этого тело пронзила боль.

Казалось, будто каждую его часть пропустили через мясорубку, а потом обработали электрическим током. Ичиго попытался сделать еще пару шагов, но не выдержал и упал на колени. Сквозь пелену в глазах удалось разглядеть, что из фонарей выходили по два лазерных луча и соединялись с другими фонарями, создавая треугольник, в центре которого, как рыбка в сети, он и барахтался.

Квинси приближались, пусть пока медленно и осторожно. Ичиго попытался вытянуть Зангецу и сбить им один из фонарей, но виски пронзила настолько сильная боль, что пришлось зажмуриться и опереться локтями о песок. Он порадовался, что давно ничего не ел, потому что желудок просился наружу, однако больше радоваться было нечему. Где-то совсем рядом хрипел Гриммджо. 

Исида, наверное, будет смеяться неделю, когда ему скажут, что Куросаки Ичиго потерпел поражение от квинси. Одна эта мысль заставляла сантиметр за сантиметром ползти к фонарю и вытягивать руку, но далеко, слишком далеко…

По земле прошла дрожь, и песок начал оседать, будто проваливаясь в трещину, стрелой пронзившую расстояние от забора до ближайшей вышки. Случайно или нет, но в траекторию трещины попал один из фонарей, накренился и, моргнув пару раз на прощание, жалобно погас. Сеть исчезла, и Ичиго почувствовал, что снова может нормально дышать.

Пару секунд ничего не происходило. Потом вышка, в которую уперлась подземная трещина, разлетелась на куски, будто от взрыва, а окрестности оглушил грозный и до боли знакомый вопль:

— Баааааааааааааава! 

— Да ты гонишь… — пробормотал себе под нос Ичиго. 

Когда пыльные облака немного рассеялись, взору окружающих предстал гигантский пустынный червь, с важным видом восседающий на обломках вышки. На голове у него можно было разглядеть две фигуры — тонкую и не очень.

— Пустынное Братство прибыло, чтобы покарать вас, жалкие узурпаторы! Но пасаран!

— У меня полный рот песка, янсу, я не могу отлепить его от языка!

Ичиго почти решил, что у него галлюцинации на почве болевого шока, но до слуха долетели знакомые и слишком реалистичные для глюка ругательства Гриммджо.

Удивлен был не только он. Квинси замерли в замешательстве на непростительно долгие несколько секунд, пока кто-то наконец не скомандовал «огонь». Они принялись стрелять, сосредоточив все внимание на Бавабаве, но тот высоко подпрыгнул, тут же скрылся в песке и стал сносить ближайшие здания.

Засмотревшись на трясущуюся землю, Ичиго не сразу заметил, что в небе над Лас Ночес открылась гарганта. Она с противным скрежетом разрослась до огромных размеров, и оттуда вывалились черная тварь, по сравнению с которой Бавабава казался маленьким щеночком.

Тварь напоминала гигантскую лягушку, только раздутую, злую и без головы. Казалось, стрелы вязли в ее брюхе, не принося особого вреда. Она протяжно завыла, и ей вторили все меносы, начав бесноваться и скидывать с себя квинси, как надоедливых насекомых.

Снова раздался вой, но на этот раз его издавала не тварь, а существо, сидящее на ее макушке. У Ичиго не получалось с такого расстояния разглядеть зеленые волосы, но он узнал реяцу.

— Да ты гонишь! — выкрикнул он, чувствуя, что начинает повторяться. — Нелл!

Словно повинуясь приказу, тварь протянула лапу к самому длинному бараку и проделала в его стене внушительную дыру. Ичиго готов был поклясться, что вместо ногтей у твари были маски меносов.

То, что произошло дальше, одновременно напоминало сцену с дикими животными из «Джуманджи» и разворошенный улей. Арранкары выпрыгивали из дыры в бараке, на лету отращивая клыки, когти и крылья, будто до этого только и делали, что сидели у стены и ждали подходящего момента. Возможно, так оно и было — с той секунды, как Гриммджо вернулся.

Многие из них попадали от стрел, не успев реализовать атаку, но их тут же сменили другие. Они вцеплялись в квинси с такой яростью, будто хотели за минуту разорвать их на мелкие тряпочки. Те, кому с эволюцией повезло меньше, хватали лопаты.

— Так и собираешься лежать? — спросил неожиданно оказавшийся рядом Гриммджо, который стоял и смотрел на разворачивающуюся баталию. Каменная пыль с песком, осевшая на лице и волосах, делала его похожим на статую, но во взгляде светился азарт боя и — совсем немного — холодное удовлетворение.

Лежать Ичиго точно больше не собирался. Он поднялся, опираясь на Зангецу, и ринулся в бой.

***

Проснувшись рано утром, Исида тут же прошлепал по холодному полу в душ, стараясь не оборачиваться. Ему выделили отдельную комнату со всеми удобствами — неслыханная роскошь, доступная лишь штернриттерам, хотя могли ведь поселить в казармы с обычными солдатами. Даже должны были. Невольно вспомнились «другие планы», о которых упоминал Яхве. 

Исида понял, что становится параноиком. То есть, еще больше, чем обычно.

Выйдя из душа, он натянул оставленные на тумбочке очки и увидел, что Орихиме еще спит, развалившись по центру кровати и смешно раскинув руки и ноги. Ее волосы разметались по подушке, и Исида понял, что раньше даже не осознавал, насколько они длинные. Он прошмыгнул к шкафу и принялся тихо одеваться, стараясь ее не разбудить.

Когда на его кителе осталась не застегнутой всего одна пуговица, Орихиме сладко потянулась и открыла глаза. Она посмотрела на Исиду, не отрывая головы от подушки, и улыбнулась смущенно, будто за что-то извинялась. 

— Доброе утро, — выдавил из себя Исида, с трудом подавив иррациональное желание взять Орихиме за руку и отвести домой. — Как… эээ… спалось?

— Спасибо, я… нормально, — с запинкой ответила она, отчего-то раскрасневшись. — А ты?

— Тоже.

Вот и поговорили.

— Как там все? — осторожно спросил Исида, только чтобы заполнить паузу, и приземлился на край стула. Орихиме оживилась, села на кровати и принялась воодушевленно рассказывать. 

Тацки заняла второе место в каких-то местных соревнованиях, отчего очень расстроилась. Кейго подобрал бездомную кошку, за что сестра его чуть не убила, и теперь кошка живет у Мидзуиро, а кормит ее все равно Кейго. Чад замещает Урахару в магазинчике. В школе все думают, что Исида заболел, и очень беспокоятся. Что-то еще, милое и бессмысленное.

Ни слова про Ичиго, даже мельком, будто его вовсе никогда не существовало. Исида заподозрил бы манипуляции с памятью, если бы не видел в глазах Орихиме немую мольбу. Наверное, он сам так на нее вечером смотрел, когда опасался, что она сболтнет лишнего. 

Чем бы Орихиме ни руководствовалась, она прекрасно понимала, когда можно было говорить, а когда стоило промолчать. И раз она не хочет никаких вопросов, то Исида их не задаст. Это то немногое, что он мог ей предложить. В конце концов, у него осталась только чертова гордость квинси, которая и завела его сюда, да странная иррациональная вера в Куросаки Ичиго — проблема была как раз в его вкусе. 

— Я понимаю, — ответил Исида невпопад на одну из реплик, и Орихиме благодарно кивнула.

Разговор прервал вежливый, но настойчивый стук в дверь. Орихиме замолчала и натянула одеяло повыше, будто стараясь спрятаться. Исиде показалось, что в комнате резко похолодало, пусть он и осознавал, что это только причуды психики. Разозлившись на себя, он встал и уверенно пошел к двери.

— Исида-сан, Император приглашает вас к завтраку, — бесцветным тоном сказал посыльный солдат по ту сторону порога. Он был бледный, как стены во дворце, и такой же безликий, похожий на других рядовых, словно клон. — Еду вашей невесте привезут чуть позже.

Такого раньше не случалось, и Исида снова вспомнил о своих подозрениях по поводу «особых планов». Но вид не собирающегося уходить солдата вызывал мысли о том, что заставлять Яхве ждать не стоит в любом случае.

— Иди, — кивнула Орихиме, когда Исида обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

Солдат отвел его по прямым коридорам в кабинет Яхве. Исида там уже бывал, в первый свой день в ледяном дворце. Если бы не покрытые инеем стены и отсутствие камина, он бы даже решил, что комната уютна. 

В первый визит Исида терпеливо и честно рассказывал про деда, про мысли, что остался один, про натянутые отношения с отцом и мать, которую почти не помнил. Яхве, казалось, все это было не особенно интересно, но его проницательные вопросы говорили об обратном. От них оставалось ощущение, что в твою душу запускают склизкие щупальца и тщательно там все изучают. После того разговора Исида подумал, что лучше бы пережил еще один бой с Маюри.

С тех пор в кабинете мало что изменилось, даже Яхве все так же восседал в массивном, напоминающем трон кресле, только теперь перед ним появился столик, накрытый на двоих. Палочек во дворце не водилось, и Исида понял, что уже начинает по ним скучать. Не только по ним, но об этом он старался думать поменьше.

Протянув руку, Яхве указал на стул рядом с собой. Сидя он еще больше напоминал злодея из детских сказок или сурового подземного короля, берегущего от чужих глаз свое богатство. Отогнав глупые мысли, Исида послушно сел и принялся ковыряться вилкой в тарелке. Во время еды ни один из них не проронил ни слова.

— Расскажи мне о техниках, которые ты освоил, — без предисловий приказал Яхве, когда с завтраком было покончено. Исида перечислил, удивляясь вопросу. Промелькнула мысль умолчать о некоторых, но он отмел ее — наверняка Яхве прекрасно мог определить уровень его силы и так. Дослушав, тот довольно кивнул:

— Как я и думал. Чистые техники квинси.

— Чистые техники? — с сомнением переспросил Исида. Раньше о такой формулировке он не слышал. — Я знаю то, чему меня учил дед.

— Твой дед был хорошим квинси. Но он обучал тебя только классическим приемам, которыми пользовались двести лет назад, — продолжал Яхве неторопливо, с каждым словом теряя сходство со сказочным злодеем. Сейчас он больше напоминал профессора-самодура из какого-нибудь университета. — Ты должен был заметить, что каждый из моих штернриттеров, помимо базовых, обладает еще и индивидуальными техниками. Кроме этого, они не стареют и могут существовать как в духовных, так и в материальных мирах без дополнительных приспособлений.

Исида осторожно кивнул. Разумеется, он заметил необычные способности штернриттеров, которые они демонстрировали на тренировках и о которых сами проболтались. Это было любопытно, ни о чем подобном ему дед не рассказывал. Исида даже поразмышлял о том, смог ли бы он сам со временем развить такие способности, но отбросил эту идею до лучших времен. Если они когда-нибудь настанут.

— Все это — результат двухсот лет эволюции, научного вмешательства в их кровь и последующих мутаций, а также злоупотребления техникой Склаверай. Это дало им уникальные способности, но, даже несмотря на идеальные родословные, отодвинуло от понятия чистого квинси слишком далеко. Поэтому, в некотором роде, ты можешь продолжать считать себя если не последним, то одним из последних чистокровных.

Замолчав, Яхве внимательно посмотрел на Исиду, наверняка ожидая увидеть реакцию, но тот никак не мог осмыслить его фразу. Он и так с трудом смог осознать, что уже не последний квинси и что помимо отца у него есть целая армия братьев и сестер. 

— Пойдем, я хочу тебе кое-что показать, — сказал Яхве, поднимаясь и возвышаясь грозной скалой над Исидой и всей комнатой.

В этот раз рядовой с ними не пошел. Яхве сам повел Исиду, не оборачиваясь, сначала по коридорам, а после вниз, по светящимся ступенькам, которые висели в воздухе без видимой помощи извне. Постепенно до Исиды дошло, что Яхве сам создавал их из духовных частиц.

Исида с любопытством оглядывался: раньше он не бывал в таинственных подвалах зимнего дворца, о которых среди рядовых бродило множество пошлых и жутких баек. Однако долгое время в кромешной тьме не получалось разглядеть ничего, кроме странной лестницы.

Спустившись, они оказались в начале длинного коридора, по левую и правую сторону которого были одинаковые белые двери. Исида невольно вспомнил больницу отца. Показалось, что даже лекарствами запахло.

Открыв ближайшую дверь, Яхве кивком головы предложил войти внутрь. В тусклом свете его едва заметная улыбка показалась широкой и хищной. Исида заглянул в комнату и замер, не переступив порог.

 

В центре комнаты, не подавая признаков жизни, лежал огромный капитан Комамура. Казалось, хрупкая кушетка под ним вот-вот проломится. Одеяла и подушки не было, и вместе с уже привычным холодом это вызывало неприятные ассоциации с моргом. Но капитана опутывали трубки, по которым текли голубые жидкости, а морду закрывала вытянутая кислородная маска — вряд ли квинси стали бы так упаковывать труп. Картину довершал монотонный писк приборов, но не это заставило Исиду оцепенеть.

Рядом с кушеткой стояли Бамбьетта и Орихиме.

— Смотри, как он умеет, — Бамбьетта почесала капитана за ухом, и тот фыркнул, не приходя в сознание. — Хороший песик!

Орихиме попыталась выдавить из себя робкую улыбку, но Исида видел, как между ее бровей залегла складка, а лицо побледнело. Будто не замечая этого, Бамбьетта увлеченно рассказывала ей, что с детства мечтала завести щеночка.

— Если убить владельца похищенного банкая, то после использовать банкай через медальон удастся лишь раз или два, а потом он иссякнет. Еще одна вещь, которую мы выяснили слишком поздно, — Яхве закрыл дверь, едва только Исида и Орихиме перебросились взглядами. — Поэтому мы решили, что надежнее держать владельцев у себя. В состоянии, не доставляющем хлопот, как видишь.

В два широких шага преодолев расстояние, разделяющее две комнаты, Яхве открыл противоположную дверь. 

Обстановка в комнате до мелочей повторяла предыдущую, только теперь на кушетке оказался капитан Кучики. Бледное до синевы тело оплетали трубки с голубой жидкостью и пристегивающие к кушетке ремни, больше его ничего не закрывало. Исида понял, что капитан Комамура тоже лежал голым. Просто из-за его, кхм, излишней волосатости это не бросилось в глаза. 

Капитан Кучики тоже был без сознания, но меньше всего это напоминало безмятежный сон. Лицо выглядело напряженным, капитан хмурился, и казалось, что он почти готов подняться и выразить свое недовольство, вот только никак не может вспомнить его причину. 

Рядом с капитаном стояла Эс Нодт и, не отрывая от него неживого взгляда, медленно вела пальцем по его щеке. На секунду Исиде показалось, что за ее длинным ногтем тянется кровавая полоса. 

Исида напомнил себе, что ненавидит шинигами, но ненавидеть двух этих конкретных капитанов отчего-то никак не получалось.

— Пойдем, — Яхве закрыл дверь и зашагал в конец коридора. — Это не все, что я хочу тебе показать.

Чистые больничные стены снова сменились непроглядной темнотой, и Исида предположил, что теперь они идут по большому ангару.

— Шинигами… Души с высоким уровнем духовной силы, не более, — Яхве говорил, казалось, сам с собой, но не слушать его не получалось. — Единственная их уникальность в способности отправлять пустых на перерождение. Они гордятся ей и считают своим призванием, но не хотят понимать, что движутся по замкнутому кругу.

Стук сапог Яхве эхом отдавался по всему подвалу, заполняя тишину во время пауз в монологе. Очень радовало, что на странной экскурсии от Исиды не требовалось восторженных комментариев. Он так и не смог понять, какой реакции от него ожидают, поэтому держался почтительно, но осторожно. Стараться особо не приходилось — с Яхве и не получалось по-другому.

Глаза привыкли к темноте, и Исида смог разглядеть фигуру, к которой они приближались. У стены на коленях стояла женщина-арранкар, руки ее цепями были подняты вверх и растянуты, а в правую ногу, покрытую костяной пластиной, воткнут штырь. Она свесила голову, но Исида чувствовал ее слабую реяцу и вместе с ней — отчаянную жажду мести.

В отличие от шинигами, которые в паутине трубок больше напоминали механические приборы вроде батареек, а не живых существ, эта женщина была в сознании, и… Черт возьми, это женщина. Пусть квинси не делали скидок на пол, Исида привык стараться быть джентльменом. А считать себя таковым очень сложно, когда перед тобой дама в цепях и ты никак не можешь ей помочь.

— Пустые в способности к эволюции продвинулись дальше шинигами, но они всегда останутся жалкими неудачниками, которые испугались проблем и променяли сердца на сомнительную защиту в виде масок. Перерождение им не поможет, они будут продолжать становиться пустыми снова и снова, а шинигами будут их очищать, боясь лишиться своего теплого места в мироздании. 

Яхве повернулся к Исиде, и казалось, что его черные глаза видят душу насквозь, пробираясь в самые потаенные и стыдные ее уголки.

— Квинси — другое дело. Они созданы для эволюции. И когда я говорю «созданы», я именно это и имею в виду, — Яхве едва заметно улыбнулся. — Их стрелы могут уничтожать духовные сущности навсегда. Если истребить и пустых, и шинигами, то мировое равновесие, которым шинигами так любят прикрываться, от этого только выиграет. 

Яхве на мгновение замолчал, будто задумавшись о чем-то. Слушая лекции про превосходство квинси, Исида отчего-то вспоминал свою первую встречу с Ичиго. Вот кто мастерски умел испортить любой торжественный и пафосный момент, предлагая, например, порубить меноса на кругляши. 

И все же увиденные сегодня картины не давали предаваться увеселительным воспоминаниям, а голос Яхве будто проникал прямо в голову. Нащупав цепочку, Исида крепче сжал в руке свой крест. Так ему всегда становилось спокойнее.

— Квинси — раса, которой суждено положить конец господству шинигами и пустых. В этом их предназначение и судьба, — продолжал Яхве почти безразлично. Он уже некоторое время называл квинси «они», а не «мы». Для Исиды это не осталось незамеченным и отчего-то покоробило. — Но у них не хватит сил, чтобы занять освободившееся в мироздании место. Поэтому я решил создать высшую расу, которая воплотит в себе лучшие черты всех трех.

Взмахнув плащом, Яхве пошел дальше, сливаясь с тьмой. Бросив последний взгляд на плененную арранкаршу, Исида поспешил следом. 

Новое помещение, в которое они попали еще через пару узких коридоров, было не меньше прежнего, но, в отличие от ангара с арранкаршей, здесь кипела жизнь. Пищали огромные приборы, между которыми шастали люди в белых халатах, мигали разноцветные лампочки и светились мониторы. Из-за всего этого неожиданного разнообразия Исида даже не сразу заметил стоящего на возвышении кресла и человека в нем, реяцу которого была знакома до боли.

Айзен сидел, склонив голову, к которой крепился металлический обруч, будто от старого электрического стула. Исида даже поискал взглядом ведерко с водой и губкой, но быстро подавил свой неуместный приступ черного юмора. Из груди Айзена выходила широкая и длинная труба, похожая на гигантскую фиолетовую кишку, и скрывалась за одним из приборов.

— Хогиоку ускорит процесс выполнения моего плана на несколько лет, — Яхве внимательно осматривал лабораторию, потом кивнул кому-то. — Поэтому мы и выступили против шинигами раньше запланированного.

От толпы в белых халатах отделился Хашвальт и подошел, поклонившись Яхве и холодно глянув на Исиду.

Хашвальт Исиду по непонятным причинам невзлюбил с первого взгляда, и Исида совершенно искренне отвечал ему взаимностью.

— У нас все готово, — доложил Хашвальт коротко.

— Чистый квинси — как чистый холст. Его кровь способна поглощать духовные частицы и видоизменяться в нужном нам направлении, — Яхве повернулся к Исиде. — Мы возьмем лучшее от арранкара и шинигами, а потом с помощью Хогиоку и твоей способности принимать духовные частицы привьем тебе. Перестав быть последним, ты станешь первым представителем новой расы.

Исида вспомнил трубки на капитанах и цепи на арранкарше, потом посмотрел на обмотанного черными бинтами Айзена. «Кишка» засветилась по всей длине голубым светом, но тут же погасла.

— Я согласен, — сказал Исида твердо, чувствуя, как все внутри сжимается в тугой ком. Его не спрашивали, но так создавалась хоть какая-то иллюзия свободного выбора. Яхве довольно кивнул.


	3. Глава 3

— Ицугооо! Мы все так переживали, Нелл больше всех переживала! Мне кажется, или ты немного подрос?

Ичиго попытался что-то промычать в ответ и при этом не задохнуться — Нелл прижимала его лицом прямо к груди. За спиной раздался громкий смех Гриммджо.

Нелл отстранилась и посмотрела на Гриммджо через плечо Ичиго, ее лицо снова приобрело серьезное и настороженное выражение. Во взрослой форме эти перемены у нее всегда происходили мгновенно.

— Давно не виделись, Третья, — бросил Гриммджо безразлично. Нелл кивнула, заметно расслабившись. 

Фрасьонши Халлибел, до этого принимавшие активное участие в нападении, сейчас вместе с другими арранкарами затаскивали выживших квинси в уцелевшие бараки. Ичиго чувствовал, что среди этих солдат не было никого, кто по силе мог бы сравниться с Кирге. Разве что тот Ульрих, которому Гриммджо свернул шею.

— Нелл, что с Урахарой и остальными? — спросил Ичиго, когда решил, что она достаточно напереглядывалась с Гриммджо.

— Не беспокойся, я немного перенервничала и повзрослела, поэтому совместными усилиями от Кирге удалось отбиться. Урахара отправил твоих друзей в Мир живых, с ними все в порядке, — Нелл улыбнулась тепло и немного грустно. Сейчас Ичиго казалось, что она по возрасту годится ему в матери. 

Узнав, что друзья целы, Ичиго задышал свободнее, будто сбросил с груди сковывающие реяцу ленты.

— Если бы не твой панамчатый друг, нам бы никогда не взять эту Бастилию! — крикнул Пеше, выпрыгивая из-за обломка стены. Через пару мгновений за ним встал Дондочакка и попытался изобразить победную позу. Кажется.

— Это правда, — кивнула Нелл. — Урахара-сан начертил нам схему подземных установок. С помощью Бавабавы и Фуры мы смогли разрушить их и преодолеть силовое поле вокруг Лас Ночес. По нашему плану Апачи и остальные должны были отвлекать квинси, но у вас это получилось намного лучше!

Гриммджо фыркнул, запихав руки в карманы, а Ичиго огляделся вокруг. Было не совсем понятно, какие разрушения успели нанести Лас Ночес строители-арранкары, а какие — он сам, но пейзаж сейчас выглядел намного живее. В бараках зияли дыры, из парочки тонкой струйкой тянулся дым. Некоторые арранкары залезли на обломки и что-то матерно кричали в небо, остальные молча помогали фрасьоншам Халлибел. За забором паслась Фура, вокруг которой кружил Бавабава, кокетливо виляя хвостом.

— Мы собрали всех, кого смогли найти, — продолжала Нелл серьезно. — В пещерах к западу еще остались арранкары, которые не согласны терпеть на своей земле тюрьму чужаков. Они помогли нам избавиться от патрулей.

— Здесь была не только тюрьма, — вдруг подал голос Гриммджо и сплюнул в песок. — Заэль бы удавился, если бы увидел. Эти мудаки в его лаборатории из арранкаров клепали недоквинси, а потом промывали им мозги. Даже один ублюдок-штернриттер приезжал, плел что-то про великое счастье быть подстилкой Ванденрейха.

Нелл глянула на крест, который все еще болтался на торчащей из кармана руке Гриммджо, но благоразумно промолчала.

Схватив одного из раненых квинси за воротник, Апачи стала трясти его и что-то гневно кричать до тех пор, пока Мила Роза не положила руку ей на плечо. 

— Что вы будете делать с ними? — Ичиго кивнул в сторону пленных. Нелл нахмурилась и сложила руки на груди.

— Запрем их в камеры, поглощающие реяцу. Квинси могут выдать ценную информацию… — она помолчала, задумчиво глядя на Ичиго. — Мила Роза думает, что их получится обменять на Халлибел. Мы не нашли ее здесь.

Ичиго открыл было рот, чтобы предложить помощь, но вовремя себя остановил. Халлибел он не знал, но общения с Апачи и компанией хватило, чтобы понять: если бы их предводительница была здесь, то ее бы уже нашли.

— Их у вас даже на мыло не получится обменять, — Гриммджо невесело оскалился. — Рядовые клоны.

Нелл посмотрела на Гриммджо, как показалось Ичиго, с осуждением. Но она опять ничего не сказала ни ему, ни фрасьоншам Халлибел, которые упорно продолжали ворошить обломки.

— Ой, чуть не забыла! — в голос Нелл вновь вернулись детские нотки, она немного отошла и стала деловито тыкать пальцами в воздух. — Урахара дал мне координаты, куда тебя послать, когда ты соизволишь появиться.

— Подожди, что?! В смысле… — Ичиго обвел рукой вокруг. — Разве вам не нужна моя помощь?

— Ты уже помог. Отвлек квинси, и мы смогли отвоевать дворец, — сказала Нелл. Повинуясь ее манипуляциям, в воздухе с противным чавканьем открылась маленькая гарганта. — Дальше мы сами справимся.

Пеше и Дондочакка за ее спиной как раз лепили из смешанного со слюнями песка нечто среднее между снеговиком, памятником освобожденному арранкару и надгробием. Но, услышав последнюю фразу, они оторвались от своего важного занятия и согласно закивали.

— Да ну? — с сомнением переспросил Ичиго.

— Иди, — ласково сказала Нелл. — Тебя ждут в Обществе Душ. — И добавила с веселой улыбкой: — Все равно ближайшие несколько дней мы будем только убираться во дворце.

Она упорно называла дворцом даже то немногое, что осталось от Лас Ночес, и Ичиго не решился спорить. Он оглянулся, окинул беглым взглядом арранкаров — некоторые ему даже помахали — и прыгнул в гарганту.

Пространство между мирами встретило уже привычной темнотой. Ичиго бежал вперед, пытаясь повторить трюк Исиды и сделать из частиц доску для серфинга, пока никто не видит. Получалось не очень, иногда он оступался и падал в никуда, но потом подпрыгивал и пробовал снова, не переставая двигаться по направлению к выходу.

— Куросаки, ты какого хрена творишь?

Гриммджо шел по дороге из светящихся частиц, казалось, без всяких неудобств. Наверное, так мог любой арранкар, все-таки путешествие через гарганту — это их прерогатива.

Но вряд ли какой-то другой арранкар смог бы идти с таким видом, словно попал в одну с вами гарганту совершенно случайно и вообще спешит по своим, безусловно, куда более важным делам.

— Чего вылупился? Я же знаю, что где ты, там неприятности, а где неприятности, там штернриттеры, — пояснил Гриммджо в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ичиго. — Я еще не со всеми поговорил по душам.

— Хочешь отомстить за то, что они привили тебе силы квинси? — напрямую спросил Ичиго. Он вспомнил, как впервые почувствовал в себе чужеродную реяцу пустого, как она отравляла кровь и мышцы, вызывая стыдное желание вырезать его из себя на живую вместе с частью мозга. Если бы не вайзарды, то он, наверное, свихнулся бы. Что, если эксперименты квинси похоже отражаются на арранкарах?

Но Гриммджо вдруг задорно усмехнулся.

— Сила — это сила, придурок. Она лишней не бывает, какая бы ни была, — с этими словами Гриммджо вытянул руку, в которой уже сформировалась рогатка из духовных частиц, и выстрелил голубым сгустком энергии куда-то в сторону. — Но они зря забыли поинтересоваться моим мнением. Даже Айзен, сволочь лживая, спрашивал, прежде чем сделать из нас арранкаров. 

Ичиго подмывало спросить, почему тогда Гриммджо не использовал рогатку в бое за Лас Ночес, но в конце тоннеля уже виднелся свет, принимающий форму открытого беззубого рта.

Они вывались из гарганты на поляну, прямо на зеленую траву, которая показалась слишком яркой после бесцветного песка Уэко Мундо. Ичиго встал и отряхнулся, а потом огляделся вокруг. Сзади был густой лес, впереди виднелось несколько деревянных лачуг, но ни одной живой души рядом. Повернувшись к Гриммджо, Ичиго увидел, что тот тоже поднялся, и теперь, прищурившись, пялится на солнце.

В следующую секунду раздался взрыв.

Взрывной волной Ичиго отбросило в сторону, он кувыркнулся в воздухе и вытащил Зангецу, готовясь к нападению. Уши заложило, а глаза застилал белый дым — слишком густой, чтобы быть просто поднятой в воздух пылью. Ичиго ясно чувствовал, что кроме них с Гриммджо рядом есть кто-то еще.

— Кто так прыгает, а? Учишь вас, учишь… — раздался совсем близко женский голос, и его обладательница весело засмеялась.

Когда дым немного развеялся, взгляду Ичиго предстала Шиба Куукаку собственной персоной. Она, в отличие от знакомых шинигами, которые за полтора года успели поменять прически, наверное, всем Готеем, совсем не изменилась. Все так же смотрела задорно, положив руку на бедро.

— Очередная подружка, Куросаки? — хрипло спросил Гриммджо и, не удержавшись, закашлялся.

— Якшаешься с бывшими врагами, Ичиго? Ничуть не изменился, — усмехнулась Куукаку, с любопытством разглядывая Гриммджо.

Ичиго тоже решил поддержать традицию вместо приветствия задавать вопросы:

— Какого черта ты пыталась нас взорвать?!

Куукаку глянула по сторонам, будто только сейчас заметила воронку от взрыва.

— Урахара сказал, что рано или поздно ты появишься на этом месте. Но не караулить же тебя круглые сутки, у меня поважнее дела есть, — пояснила она. — Вот, поставила маленькую ловушечку, чтобы сразу услышать о твоем появлении.

Действительно, почему бы и нет. То, как Куукаку решала некоторые вопросы, не могло не поражать изящностью. Судя по довольному выражению лица, Гриммджо тоже оценил.

— Ладно, пошли, коли не шутите, — отвернувшись, бросила Куукаку через плечо. Ичиго хотел спросить, о чем они не шутят и что вообще она имела в виду, но передумал, вспомнив веселые деньки тренировок под ее руководством.

Они пошли вдоль леса, удаляясь от деревни все дальше. Ичиго оглядывался, надеясь увидеть Сейрейтей или хотя бы белую башню, но из-за деревьев не мог ничего разглядеть. 

Если еще было что разглядывать. Последним, что Ичиго услышал перед тем, как тюрьма Кирге завертелась и отшвырнула его на окраины Уэко Мундо, были слова Акона о нападении квинси на Общество Душ и о том, что Ренджи и Рукия в порядке. С тех пор прошло уже много времени, все могло поменяться. Куукаку не выглядела взволнованной или убитой горем, но вряд ли из этого стоило делать однозначные выводы.

— Куукаку…

— Уничтожена почти половина личного состава Готея, включая главнокомандующего. Часть офицеров и рядовых в тяжелом состоянии, но угрозы для их жизней уже нет. Некоторые… — Куукаку запнулась, но снова решительно зашагала вперед, не оборачиваясь. — Некоторые капитаны пропали без вести. 

— Мы идем в Сейрейтей? — хмуро спросил Ичиго. 

— Нет, тебе туда сейчас нельзя. Я веду вас в свое секретное убежище, там уже ждут.

Секретное убежище медленно выплывало из-за деревьев. Сначала показалась одна гигантская рука, потом другая, а за ними две статуи, подозрительно напоминающие Гандзю. Они держали натянутый плакат с какой-то надписью. Ичиго присмотрелся, и действительно — «Секретное убежище Куукаку».

— Это ты называешь «секретным убежищем»? — презрительно спросил Гриммджо, успев первым.

— Как ты смеешь возмущаться вместо того, чтобы поблагодарить меня за гостеприимство?! — разъярилась Куукаку и отвесила звонкий подзатыльник, но почему-то не Гриммджо, а Ичиго.

— Меня-то за что?! — возмутился тот. Только ведь успел порадоваться, что теперь все шишки будут доставаться не ему.

— А нечего домой всякую гадость таскать!

Судя по взглядам, которыми обменивались Куукаку и Гриммджо, счастливое знакомство грозило обернуться очередным взрывом. Но всеобщее внимание привлек звук разъезжающихся седзи и стук гэта.

— Куросаки-сан, ты даже не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть! Ты подрос? — приветственно махая рукой с зажатой в ней куриной ножкой, Урахара обводил взглядом присутствующих.

Гриммджо подобрался, его реяцу сгустилась и стала похожей на сжатую пружину. Урахара помолчал, пристально разглядывая его, но потом улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой идиота.

— Я только что придумал, как значительно ускорить мой гениальный план! — заявил он радостно. — Проходите, гости дорогие.

Ичиго был готов посочувствовать Гриммджо, если бы не привычное уже ощущение в районе затылка, что все это грозит неприятностями им обоим. 

***

Исида был бабочкой. Той самой бабочкой, которая села ему на нос в палатах Четвертого отряда, где он отходил от боя с Маюри, под завязку накачанный лекарствами и связанный, но неприлично, просто до безумия счастливый. Живой.

Потом он стал тучкой. Большой тучкой, полной снега и голубых молний, которая медленно проплывала над мирами, игриво разбрасывая искры и снежинки, млея от собственной нелогичности. 

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он ударил молнией в громоотвод и превратился в дворец. Нет, скорее он смог почувствовать весь дворец целиком. 

Побежал током через защитные ограждения, растянутые по периметру, потек по венам пленных капитанов, заставляя их сердца сонно биться. Увидел коридоры и свою комнату через камеры слежения, полыхнул голубым пламенем в камине Хашвальта, отразился в заколках Орихиме, которая проходила мимо лампочки. 

Прошел по толстой трубе, торчащей из груди Айзена, и поздоровался с Хогиоку, тут же мигнул неровной линией в приборах. 

Побыл стрелой, выпущенной из лука во время тренировки, поплескался в заряженных бочках-минах и вздремнул на секунду в огромной круглой бомбе, которая покоилась за стенкой.

— Напряжение скачет. Мы так ему мозг сожжем, вытаскивай, — пробился сквозь туман в мыслях хриплый голос. 

Исида открыл глаза, когда какой-то высокий квинси с залысинами снимал с его лба липучки и вытаскивал из вен иглы длиной с ладонь. По другую сторону от лабораторной кушетки стоял Хашвальт.

— Квадратный корень из ста? — спросил он, пристально вглядываясь Исиде в лицо.

— Три и четырнадцать? — ответил Исида наобум. Он перестал чувствовать каждую искорку энергии во дворце, зато разум прояснялся. И вернулся холод.

— Близко, — Хашвальт перевел взгляд на приборы, потом на квинси в лабораторном халате. — Все в порядке?

— Просто немного не рассчитал мощность, поэтому лампочки так замигали… — квинси деловито посмотрел на дергающуюся голубую линию на мониторе, напоминающую кардиограмму, потом почесал лысину. — У Исиды-сана обнаружились скрытые резервы духовной силы, не указанные в отчетах. Увеличим обороты в приборах, и все стабилизируется.

Исида сел на кушетке и тут же зажмурился, пережидая тошноту. Голова кружилась, а тело пыталось отторгнуть чужеродную духовную силу, струящуюся по венам. Кто бы мог предположить, что, избежав Маюри и Заэля, он добровольно ляжет на лабораторный стол своих собратьев. Было в этом что-то кармическое.

— Возвращайся к себе и отдохни, продолжим после, — в голосе Хашвальта не было заботы, скорее обеспокоенность, что ценный экземпляр из любимой коллекции Его Величества может испортиться.

— Да-да, я пока все настрою… — лысый квинси, казалось, потерял к Исиде всякий интерес.

Хашвальт прислал солдата, почти не отличающегося от прошлого, который повел Исиду в его комнату. Рассуждать о том, символизировало это конвой или дружескую помощь, не было сил. Они прошли по лабиринтам приборов мимо Айзена и по высокой лестнице вернулись к белым коридорам. 

Исиду не удивило, что в этот раз они не проходили мимо арранкарши в цепях и палат с капитанами. Зато он отрешенно задумался, не вырастут ли у него собачьи уши или что-нибудь еще, крайне нежелательное, размера пятого — от таких экспериментов. В том, откуда, а если точнее, от кого квинси берут духовную силу и кровь для вливаний, сомневаться не приходилось.

В комнате Исиды никого не было, поэтому он сразу рухнул на кровать лицом в подушку и проспал два часа подряд. Ему снились бабочки, Орихиме и почему-то море.

Когда он проснулся, Орихиме все еще не было, зато у кровати стоял столик на колесиках, накрытый на двоих. Есть не хотелось, но Исида заставил себя проглотить несколько безвкусных кусков, чтобы быстрее восстановить силы.

Медленно возвращались воспоминания о том, как он в виде чистой энергии гулял по дворцу. Исида рад был бы списать их на бред из-за наркоза, но слишком реальными были ощущения, а своим чувствам он привык доверять. Казалось, будто его душа потеряла форму и отправилась путешествовать. 

Судя по всему, такого побочного эффекта квинси не ожидали или даже вообще не заметили. С другой стороны, когда рядом Хогиоку, не стоит особо рассчитывать на то, что результаты каких-нибудь экспериментов полностью совпадут с ожиданиями.

Еще Исида вспомнил про бомбу. Одной такой хватило бы, чтобы стереть Сейрейтей с лица Общества Душ вместе со всеми шинигами. Или превратить в песок Лас Ночес, забитый пустыми. А потом… что? Что конкретно произойдет, если равновесие нарушится? Живые существа исчезнут, превратившись в единое биологическое море или что-то такое? Или они приспособятся, став гибридами пустых, шинигами и квинси?

Хогиоку во время эксперимента ласково шептало Исиде, что нет ничего невозможного, было бы желание. Желание, чуточку божественного вмешательства и образец этого самого гибрида, чтобы наверняка.

Исиде стало душно, несмотря на холод. Он встал, подошел к шкафу и достал оттуда свою сумку, которую так и не разобрал до конца. На дне лежала аптечка, не пригодившийся запасной комплект формы квинси, сшитый по образцу того, в котором ходил его дед, и еще нитки. Достав их, Исида нашел под подушкой ночную сорочку Орихиме и принялся перешивать кривой крестик. Это успокаивало и помогало привести мысли в порядок.

Орихиме вернулась, когда он почти закончил. В руках у нее был горшок с цветущей геранью.

— Здорово, да? — улыбнувшись, она подошла к окну и поставила горшок на подоконник. Орихиме вела себя в этой холодной маленькой комнате так легко и непринужденно, будто всю жизнь здесь жила. Исида поневоле залюбовался. — У Бамбьетты было несколько засохших цветков из Мира Живых. Я их вылечила, и она подарила мне один.

— Здорово, — согласился Исида. — Когда нам по биологии зададут проращивать семена, я буду знать, к кому обратиться.

«Если у нас еще будут эти самые уроки биологии», — додумал он про себя. Но Орихиме согласно закивала.

— Прости, меня так долго не было, — извинилась она, садясь рядом на кровать. — Бамбьетта говорит, что в другое время в жизни бы не стала со мной общаться, но раз я невеста квинси и девушка, и все такое, то… Кстати, ты знал, что Эс Нодт — мужчина?

Орихиме выразительно распахнула глаза, а Исида от удивления забыл закрыть рот. Штернриттеры превосходно маскировали реяцу, но до этого момента он был уверен, что, по крайней мере, в состоянии отличить мужчин от женщин. Вот уж точно, не стоит себя переоценивать.

Он вдруг понял, что до сих пор сжимает в руках сорочку, и постарался отложить ее в сторону как можно более непринужденно. 

— Красивый наряд, — сказал Исида, поправляя очки и надеясь, что фраза прозвучит как мнение профессионала швейного искусства, а не как бездарный комплимент. На Орихиме сегодня было другое платье, длинное и закрытое, но такое же белоснежное, как и предыдущее.

— Спасибо… — Орихиме потеребила край юбки. — Бамбьетте нравится меня наряжать.

«Как куклу», — мысленно продолжил Исида. Гнев вспыхнул, но тут же погас. За время пребывания во дворце Исида успел узнать, что Бамбьетта, как и многие здесь, всю жизнь прожила в армии квинси и вряд ли у нее в детстве было много девчачьих развлечений.

— Похожее я носила в Уэко Мундо, — Орихиме отвела взгляд и принялась смотреть на лежащую на подушке сорочку. Исида напрягся: раньше они, повинуясь негласному правилу, не вспоминали о тех событиях. Сначала из-за Ичиго, а потом стало и вовсе не до того. 

Орихиме тихо продолжала: 

— Его Улькиорра принес. Он сказал, что оно — символ моего добровольного перехода на их сторону. Того, что я сама к ним пришла.

Психологический ход Исида оценил, и ему снова пришлось подавить в себе приступ холодной ярости. Он вдруг вспомнил, как ему выдали бело-голубой китель в первый день в ледяном дворце. Но у него совсем другой случай, здесь все-таки его собратья по силе и крови, увидеть которых он никогда не рассчитывал. Ведь другой?

— Зачем ты пошла сюда? — спросил Исида прямо, понимая, что в конце фразы голос дрогнул. Присутствие во дворце Орихиме все-таки повлияло на него сильнее, чем он думал. 

Он беспокоился за нее, как никогда бы не стал беспокоиться, если бы действительно считал этих квинси своими собратьями по оружию. Орихиме помогла это понять.

— Я не хотела, чтобы ты опять пропал, — она придвинулась ближе и неловко, но как-то очень искренне обняла его за шею. Это ни в какое сравнение не шло с образцово-показательными объятиями во время бала на глазах у всего высшего офицерского состава квинси. Сейчас руки Орихиме почти обжигали, а голос звучал твердо: — Я пришла сказать, что все будет хорошо.

Исида медленно положил руку ей на спину, тихо удивляясь тому, что все это действительно происходит с ним. Ситуация до боли в висках напомнила вечер, когда он провожал Орихиме домой после битвы с фуллбрингерами. Они перебрасывались вежливыми и бессмысленными репликами о школе, но во время объяснения задания по математике Орихиме вдруг запнулась и замолчала. Обеспокоенно повернувшись к ней, Исида увидел, что она плачет.

— Прости, Исида-кун. Мне вдруг представилось, что кто-то вместо тебя ходил с нами в Общество Душ, а потом пришел за мной в Уэко Мундо. Будто кто-то чужой спас меня от Маюри и помог забраться на купол Лас Ночес, понимаешь? — пояснила она, быстро утирая слезы ладонью. — Я глупая, да?

Осмыслив информацию, Исида отрицательно помотал головой. Ему давно пришла в голову мысль, что Цукишима занял в воспоминаниях друзей его место, поэтому и отправил так быстро на больничную койку.

— Я только сейчас поняла, как это страшно. Если бы вместо тебя был кто-то другой. Прости, я плохо объясняю, не обращай внимания!

Орихиме выложила все почти на одном дыхании, а Исида не придумал ничего лучше, чем положить руку ей на плечо. Он не запомнил, сколько они так простояли. Проезжающие мимо машины освещали их фарами и добавляли происходящему нотку нереальности.

Обнять ее Исида тогда так и не решился.

— Все будет хорошо, — снова повторила Орихиме, прижавшись губами к плечу Исиды, отчего ее голос прозвучал глухо. — Особенно если ты перестанешь меня душить.

Смутившись, Исида убрал руку, которую действительно прижал слишком сильно. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Будет, я обещаю.

Орихиме улыбнулась и покраснела. Исида с удивлением поймал себя на том, что спокойно говорит о чем хочет в своей комнате, не опасаясь того, что за ними следят. Тут он вспомнил, что во время своих наркозных блужданий по дворцу вырубил все камеры и жучки на этаже. Кажется, это вышло случайно, от одной только мысли.

Обнимая Орихиме, Исида постепенно начал обретать уверенность, что сможет выполнить свое обещание.


	4. Глава 4

Ичиго подавился каким-то овощем, закашлялся и отодвинул от себя тарелку с шикарным блюдом. Такой вкусной еды он не ел, наверное, никогда, но сейчас кусок в горло не лез.

— Что? — спросил Гриммджо, кусая многослойный бутерброд.

— Это нормально, что мы здесь так спокойно едим, когда в Готее военное положение и столько пострадавших? — Ичиго озвучил мысль, которая мучила его все три дня проживания в доме Куукаку.

Косо глянув на Ичиго, Гриммджо протянул руку и придвинул к себе его тарелку.

— Не хочешь — не ешь, мне больше достанется, — ответил он, уже примериваясь к сочному куску мяса. — Потом не жалуйся, когда квинси сделают из тебя решето.

— Эй, верни на место! — Ичиго забрал свою порцию и принялся быстро орудовать палочками, стараясь не замечать, что Гриммджо усмехается.

Урахара сказал, что это не просто еда, а какой-то особенный восстановитель духовной силы, рецепт которого он без разрешения позаимствовал давным-давно у одной старой знакомой. Гриммджо был прав, надо было есть, если Ичиго собирался схватиться с Ванденрейхом.

А все явно к этому шло.

В первый день Урахара рассказал про нападение квинси. Как Куукаку и говорила, Готей понес невосполнимые потери. Убили главнокомандующего Ямамото, капитаны Кучики, Сой Фонг, Комамура и Хицугая пропали без вести. Кенпачи до сих пор не вышел из комы, Рукия и Ренджи тоже оказались на больничной койке.

— Исполняющий обязанности главнокомандующего Кераку пытается вызвать Нулевой отряд, но ответа от них до сих пор нет, — при этих словах Урахара посмотрел на потолок, будто хотел увидеть сквозь него небо или что-то еще. — У меня есть пара вариантов, почему они не пришли, но гадать сейчас бессмысленно.

Присутствующая при разговоре Куукаку презрительно фыркнула, но больше никак не прокомментировала его слова.

— Разве мы не должны сейчас быть в Сейрейтее? — еще раз спросил Ичиго. Ему хотелось бежать туда и помогать — хоть как-нибудь, хоть утки за больными выносить. Хотелось своими глазами увидеть Ренджи и Рукию и убедиться, что им ничего не угрожает, хотя бы какое-то время.

— Мы сейчас никак не сможем им помочь и будем только мешать, — отрезал Урахара. — К тому же… Есть еще кое-что, о чем я тебе не сказал. Твой друг, Исида-сан, добровольно присоединился к армии Ванденрейха.

Урахара выжидающе замолчал. Ичиго от неожиданности приподнял брови, но тут же нахмурился. Исида не мог так поступить, не мог присоединиться к людям, которые сотворили такое с Сейрейтеем. С другой стороны, он никогда не скрывал свое отношение к шинигами. И отказался идти в Уэко Мундо спасать Дондочакку, потому что был против пустых… Или потому что нашлись дела поважнее. 

Ичиго горы свернул и восстановил свою силу только из-за того, что гордился своим правом быть шинигами. До чего тогда могла Исиду довести его гордость квинси? 

От таких мыслей грудь снова сдавило.

— Не хотел вываливать все сразу, но это не единственная плохая новость, — продолжил Урахара, глядя из-под панамки на Ичиго. — Через несколько дней Иноуе-сан вышла на контакт с квинси и последовала за Исидой-саном в измерение, в котором по моим данным располагается главная база армии Ванденрейха.

Урахара замолчал вновь. Все присутствующие не отрывали от Ичиго напряженных взглядов, будто боялись, что он взорвется, как бомбы Куукаку. 

А тот вдруг вздохнул с облегчением и улыбнулся.

— Куросаки, ты сбрендил? — не выдержал долгого молчания Гриммджо. — Радуешься, что твои дружки переметнулись к врагу?

— Никогда не поверю, что Исида станет делать что-нибудь плохое при Иноуе или что он даст ее в обиду, — пояснил Ичиго спокойно, обращаясь ко всем сразу. — Нужно вернуть их, а потом уже вправить ему мозги, если потребуется.

— Отличный план! — неожиданно поддержал Урахара и улыбнулся, тут же пряча улыбку за веером. — Я уж думал, вы не предложите.

С этого момента и началась их подготовка к путешествию в измерение, где скрывались квинси. Сразу после разговора пришла капитан Унохана и вылечила раны, ничему не удивляясь и ни о чем не спрашивая, словно черно-белая тень. Ичиго боялся, что кто-нибудь будет возмущаться по поводу присутствия Гриммджо, да и тот сам не внушал доверия, но каким-то чудом обошлось без конфликтов. Оказалось, он готов вытерпеть очень многое ради того, чтобы достигнуть своей цели, какой бы она ни была.

Гриммджо даже без всяких возмущений и споров согласился на тренировки с Урахарой, который пообещал научить его использовать новую силу. Они уже третий день спускались вдвоем в подвал Куукаку для изучения неведомых приемов, которые, как говорил все тот же Урахара, были крайне необходимы для их путешествия.

Ичиго тоже не скучал.

— Давай, мой тигр, але оп! — весело кричала Куукука. — Подумаешь, какой-то маленький горящий обруч! 

— Маленький — это еще хуже! — кричал в ответ Ичиго, прыгая в полыхающее кольцо. 

Казалось, Куукаку поставила себе задачу любым способом приготовить из Ичиго жаркое. Она заставляла его проноситься сквозь огненные кольца, жонглировать факелами и бегать по ее личному минному полю, которое заменяло ей сад камней. Ичиго считал, что просто засунуть его в растопленную печь было бы намного гуманнее, но каждый вечер молча смазывал ожоги, а наутро выполнял все указания. Это помогало отвлечься.

Покончив с завтраком, Ичиго встал и собрался выйти на улицу, где его уже наверняка ждала Куукаку с раскаленным паяльником или чем-нибудь в этом духе, но вышедший из соседней комнаты Урахара его остановил.

— Сегодня пойдешь с нами, Куросаки-сан, — сказал он, хватая Ичиго за рукав. — Гриммджо-сан хочет тебе кое-что показать.

Гриммджо многообещающе улыбнулся, и Ичиго как-то резко заскучал по горящим обручам, но выбирать особо не приходилось.

Большая часть дома Куукаку и так располагалась под землей, но сейчас Урахара повел их куда-то совсем глубоко вниз по крутой деревянной лестнице, которая противно скрипела под ногами. В конце нее оказался такой же подвал, как и под магазином, даже узор облаков казался Ичиго знакомым.

Урахара первым спрыгнул на песчаную землю — гэта глухо стукнули. Он снова с нечитаемым выражением лица посмотрел вверх, потом повернулся к Ичиго:

— Думаю, если бы кто-то хотел свалиться нам на голову, то уже свалился бы. Ну да ладно, продолжим, — Урахара улыбнулся. — Меня всегда интересовали разного рода порталы. Я научился создавать ворота, идентичные по функциям с Сенкаймоном, с гаргантами… Однажды даже случайно пробрался в Измерение Короля, представляешь? Там было много интересного, но меня оттуда быстро… скажем так, скинули. Как у меня получилось туда попасть, я потом почему-то не вспомнил, зато изобрел стиратель памяти и много других полезных штук.

Ичиго открыл рот, но быстро передумал что-либо спрашивать. Когда Урахара делал вид, что что-то объясняет, становилось еще непонятнее.

— Так вот, Кераку лично попросил меня заняться вопросом проникновения в измерение квинси, — продолжил Урахара, обмахиваясь веером. — Но у меня никак не получалось нащупать лазейку в их мир. А тут вы так вовремя…

Конец фразы Ичиго не услышал — на его плечи легли чьи-то руки, резко дернули назад, и мир погрузился во тьму. 

Это было похоже на потерю сознания, но Ичиго продолжал чувствовать чужое присутствие совсем рядом. Вывернувшись, он сделал пару шагов в сторону, схватил Зангецу и попытался сориентироваться в темноте.

Через мгновение свет вернулся, а Ичиго понял, что уже падает с потолка ангара.

Крутанувшись в воздухе, он мягко приземлился рядом с Урахарой. С задержкой на секунду появился довольный Гриммджо — казалось, будто его выплюнула из себя живая тень в человеческий рост и тут же растворилась.

— Я такое уже видел, — сказал Ичиго, почесав затылок. — Арранкар-квинси, который приходил ко мне домой, как его там… Он так же исчез.

— Это способ перемещения квинси, — пояснил сияющий счастливой улыбкой Урахара. — Я предположил, что новые способности Гриммджо-сана позволят ему им воспользоваться. 

Ичиго очень захотелось съездить по чьей-нибудь довольной физиономии, и у него было целых два подходящих варианта, но он мужественно подавил в себе это желание.

— Ладно, Гриммджо, тащи меня туда, — решительно сказал Ичиго вместо этого, снова устраивая Зангецу за спиной.

— Я тебе лошадь, что ли?! — тут же взвился Гриммджо.

— Ой, ой, не гони коней, Куросаки-кун, — Урахара примирительно поднял руки и, проигнорировав второй возмущенный вопль Гриммджо, продолжил: — Я чуть не забыл сказать, что во дворце Ванденрейха у меня есть… ммм… свой человек. Имя не называю, не хочу, чтобы вы выдали моего агента, если вас поймают и будут засовывать иголки под ногти, — он снял панамку, достал оттуда какую-то коробочку и кинул ее Ичиго: — Вот, возьми. 

Ичиго поймал коробочку — она оказалась красной и бархатной на ощупь, в таких обычно дарят обручальные кольца, когда предлагают руку и сердце. На крышке красовалась наклейка-логотип в виде наглой рожицы в полосатой панамке, а сбоку болталась цепочка.

— Открывать только на той стороне! — крикнул Урахара, увидев, что Ичиго тянет за крышку. — Это что-то вроде устройства связи и жучка в одном флаконе, только лучше. Практически искусственный интеллект.

Подумав, Ичиго нацепил цепочку на шею, и коробочка повисла как украшение. Оказалось неожиданно удобно. Урахара как всегда все предусмотрел.

— Теперь мы можем идти? — нетерпеливо спросил Гриммджо, забыв про предыдущие возмущения.

— Один момент… — Урахара оглянулся по сторонам. — С вами вызвался пойти еще один человек. Прошу.

Из-за валуна вышел… некто. С длинными черными волосами, в шипастом наморднике и форме как у квинси. Ичиго вытащил Зангецу, на что незнакомец улыбнулся одними глазами, протянул руку и покрутил шип на ошейнике.

После этого он стал преображаться — плечи стали уже, появилась талия, уменьшился рост. Реяцу тоже постепенно изменилась, стала мягче и одновременно четче.

Уже через пару мгновений перед Ичиго стояла капитан Унохана в форме квинси, которая висела на ней так, словно была велика. 

— Вы меня даже не заметите, — сказала она и снова улыбнулась за намордником. Ичиго отчего-то передернуло.

— Мое новое изобретение для маскировки, — пояснил Урахара тоном профессионального продавца косметики. — Вряд ли оно обманет кого-то из офицеров, но рядовые могут и купиться. А врач вам не помешает.

С последней фразой не согласиться было сложно, и Ичиго кивнул. А потом до него кое-что дошло, и он, взглянув еще раз на новое обличие капитана Уноханы, с довольным видом повернулся к Гриммджо:

— Я же говорил тебе, что план с переодеваниями не так плох!

Гриммджо закатил глаза и больно схватил Ичиго за плечо.

— Все, ты меня достал.

Мир снова погрузился в уже ожидаемую тьму. Ичиго прикрыл глаза — так проще получалось привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Он чувствовал реяцу капитана Уноханы и Гриммджо, слышал их дыхание и стук шагов, даже уловил едва заметный запах трав.

В какой-то момент Гриммджо вцепился ему в плечо с такой силой, что наверняка оставил синяки. И одновременно с этим Ичиго ощутил холод.

Открыть глаза и оглядеться удалось с большим трудом, потому что ресницы слиплись от инея.

***

Во время четвертой операции Исида смог подключиться к компьютерам.

Идея возникла у него еще во время первой операции. Компьютеры манили информацией, которую не добудешь, болтая со штернриттерами за обедом или даже гуляя с Яхве по дворцу. Возможно, эта информация смогла бы даже изменить ход войны.

Или хотя бы оправдать пребывание Исиды в армии Ванденрейха. В любом случае, он стал пытаться, и у него получилось.

Если техника шинигами была отчасти органической, и от мониторов по весне запросто могли отделиться почки или щупальца, то квинси внутри железа предпочитали использовать потоки чистой энергии, напоминающей духовное электричество. Оно прекрасно текло как по венам, так и по проводам, поэтому подключиться к компьютерам, которые стояли совсем рядом и были связаны с Исидой «капельницами», не составило большого труда. Гораздо сложнее было преодолеть почти наркотическую эйфорию, которая накатывала каждый раз, когда душа отделялась от тела и рвалась блуждать по дворцу.

Но подключиться оказалось недостаточно — и без того плохо соображающий мозг Исиды отказывался воспринимать всю нахлынувшею информацию целиком. Проще было бы выпить море.

Тогда он попробовал сосредоточиться на одном слове, будто вбивал его в поисковик, даже нужную строчку для ввода мысленно представил. Первым, что пришло в голову, оказалась собственная фамилия. Голубое море тут же превратилось в ломаные линии, которые соединялись между собой и цеплялись за все упоминания слова «Исида» в базе данных квинси. Упоминаний оказалось на удивление много. Визуально это напоминало то ли странное трехмерное дерево, то ли неправильную паутину.

Исида попытался найти информацию о проводимых над ним экспериментах, но дерево стало рассеиваться, словно дым, пока не превратилось в огромное облако, заполонившее собой почти все пространство. Тогда он попробовал вообразить слово «Эволюция», и ломаные линии вернулись, сложившись в новый узор. Начинался он где-то глубоко в прошлом — должно быть, эти квинси уже не один десяток лет проводили эксперименты по слиянию. 

Потеряв надежду добраться до начала узора, Исида решил покопаться в точках, в которых сходилось наибольшее количество линий. В настоящем времени таких оказалось две. Задавая каждой из них элементарные вопросы, он сумел заставить их преобразовать ответы в слова, а не в голубые вспышки. В мыслях всплыли строчки:

«Наименование: К/15. Важность: особая. Статус: частичная потеря сил, предполагаемая потеря элемента пустого, местонахождение не установлено.»

«Наименование: И-2. Важность: особая. Статус: четвертая операция по изменению духовной структу…»

«Статус: операция прерывается.»

«Статус: операция прервана.»

— Зачем же так грубо, господин Хашвальт? — протянул ученый с залысинами. Исиде его так и не удосужились представить, а знакомиться теперь казалось глупо. — Я не успел плавно вывести господина Исиду из…

— Приказ Его Величества, — отрезал Хашвальт и продолжил, обращаясь уже к Исиде: — Вставай, отправляйся к себе. За тобой пришлют.

Исида разлепил глаза. Отстраненное лицо Хашвальта исчертилось голубыми линиями, но через пару секунд зрение вернулось в норму. Чего нельзя было сказать обо всем остальном — собственное тело, пусть хорошо натренированное, казалось слишком тесным и сковывающим. Голова кружилась, а шея затекла от долгой неподвижности.

Должно быть, больше причин задерживаться у Хашвальта не было, потому что он сразу покинул комнату, не дожидаясь, пока Исида встанет и оденется. Ученый же принялся увлеченно разглядывать показания на мониторах.

— Как там успехи? — спросил у него Исида, застегивая пуговицы. Пальцы немного тряслись.

— Пока рано делать выводы, для искусственного Фольштендинга и Склаверая в лабораторных условиях требуется много времени… — ответил ученый задумчиво, потом глянул на Исиду и криво улыбнулся. — Но приборы показывают, что процесс идет успешно, а у вас, как я вижу, в груди не появилась дыра. Думаю, это хороший знак.

Исида не мог с этим не согласиться. Как ему объяснили во дворце, квинси не особенно любили использовать Склаверай, потому что мало кого радовала перспектива заиметь маску, хвост или еще одну пару глаз, пусть только на время. 

Ученый снова уткнулся в мониторы, потеряв к происходящему за спиной всякий интерес. Исида, по традиции не прощаясь, покинул комнату и пошел к себе мимо уже знакомых лабиринтов приборов. Его не провожали, а шастающие туда-сюда или сидящие за рабочими столами ученые и техники почти сразу перестали обращать на него внимание. Это отчего-то не успокаивало, а нервировало. Казалось, что никто здесь особенно не верил в успех операций.

Зато, вернувшись к себе, Исида сразу почувствовал себя спокойнее, а все опасения отошли на второй план. 

За несколько дней его комната стала неуловимо уютнее. Исида не мог объяснить, в чем именно это выражалось. Новых вещей не прибавилось, если не считать горшок с геранью и ее мерзкий запах, который отчего-то очень нравился Орихиме, однако возвращаться сюда стало намного приятнее.

Правда, злосчастный цветок немного пугал. То ли в комнате действительно была благоприятная атмосфера, то ли Орихиме его тайком подлечивала, но он разросся до неимоверных размеров и уже закрывал собой пол окна. Впрочем, это был скорее плюс, потому что смотреть все равно было не на что, кроме голых ледяных скал.

— Исида-кун? Ты сегодня рано, — Орихиме улыбнулась и отошла от окна, спрятав руки за спину. За секунду до этого она поворачивала горшок так, чтобы цветы смотрели на улицу, словно надеялась, что там рано или поздно появится солнце. — Что-то случилось?

В ее взгляде промелькнуло беспокойство — Орихиме иногда бывала очень проницательна. Исида натянуто улыбнулся и попытался сказать, что все в порядке, но понял, что просто не сможет ей соврать.

— Я… Я не знаю, — ответил он вместо этого и поправил очки, чтобы скрыть неловкость.

Лицо Орихиме сделалось грустным, и Исида мысленно отругал себя за это. Но тут же она снова улыбнулась.

— Ой, прости, ты, наверное, хочешь спать! Мне уйти?

Это превратилось в их маленькую традицию. Исида приходил после операций и тут же заваливался спать, коря себя за слабость, а Орихиме отправлялась к Бамбьетте. Только один раз она не ушла, а просидела рядом, легонько на него опираясь. Исида потом еще долго чувствовал тепло ее спины.

Исида и сейчас очень хотел спать. Но не успел ничего сказать, как в дверь постучали. Тут же в комнату ввалился НаНаНа.

— Исида-кун! — НаНаНа широко улыбнулся, обнажив черно-белые зубы. — Хватит миловаться, Их Величество вызывают-с.

— Зачем? — Исида решил попытать удачу и спросить напрямую.

— А хрен знает, — НаНаНа невозмутимо почесал затылок. — Пойдем уже.

Исида шагнул к выходу, но понял, что не может двинуться дальше. Орихиме схватила его за рукав.

— Не ходи… — сказала она тихо, но в ее взгляде застыл страх. Исида замер, не в силах пошевелиться.

Через секунду наваждение прошло, Орихиме разжала пальцы и, кажется, даже попросила прощения. Исиде очень хотелось остаться здесь, с ней, а лучше отправиться вместе домой, забыв про свои сомнительные планы и весь Ванденрейх с его войной.

Даже несмотря на то, что дома они вряд ли будут спать в одной кровати.

— Ты же поцелуешь невесту перед уходом? — спросил НаНаНа с предвкушением в голосе и наклонился поближе, наверняка вылупив глаза под маской. Он не был злым или особенно пошлым, подумал Исида, просто во дворце действительно туго с развлечениями.

Пока Исида судорожно соображал, как выкрутиться, Орихиме шагнула вперед, приподнялась на носочках и чмокнула его в самый уголок губ. Потом неожиданно резко развернула и вытолкала за дверь, упираясь ладонями под лопатки. НаНаНа вышел следом и только потом неприлично заржал.

— Сколько вам лет, а? — спросил он, отсмеявшись.

— Не твое дело, — мрачно ответил Исида, чувствуя, что краснеет.

Они пошли в сторону главного зала. Исида решил отложить анализ произошедшего на потом, однако ситуация, как ни странно, помогла взбодриться и разгрузить мозги. Это было очень кстати, потому что после операций мысли всегда путались, а в ушах шумело море.

В зале уже все собрались. Яхве восседал на троне, сцепив руки и оперев на них подбородок. Напротив него полукругом стояли штернриттеры. Исида раньше не присутствовал на подобных собраниях и не знал, как ему положено себя вести, поэтому просто встал с краю, рядом с НаНаНа.

— Все собрались, отлично, — начал Яхве. Он говорил негромко, но Исида готов был поклясться, что этот голос было слышно во всех концах огромного зала. — Рад видеть вас, дети мои.

Штернриттеры дружно поклонились, и Исида последовал их примеру, задержавшись на секунду.

— Я позвал вас, чтобы сообщить о том, что на территорию нашего мира проникли чужаки. В некоторых местах их называли риока. Правда же, Урюу?

Все силы Исиды ушли на то, чтоб сохранить невозмутимость, поэтому сразу внятно ответить он уже не смог. Казалось, что все присутствующие в зале смотрели на него.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — холодно выдавил из себя Исида в итоге, наплевав на политику честности и прочую чушь.

— Как бы то ни было, это так, — продолжал Яхве. — Я хочу, чтобы штернриттеры поделили окрестную территорию и занялись патрулированием.

Штернриттеры без каких-либо вопросов поклонились, а через секунду их и след простыл. В зале остались только Яхве, Хашвальт, который отчего-то не посчитал необходимым подчиниться общему приказу, и сам Исида. Происходящее нравилось ему все меньше. А при слове «риока» в голове всплывало только одно имя.

— Я возлагал на тебя большие надежды, Урюу, — Яхве разжал руки и откинулся на спинку трона. — Рюкен не рассказывал тебе про мать, да? В попытке оградить тебя он перехитрил сам себя. Она не была чистокровной, но ее сил хватило, чтобы сделать твою кровь достаточно чистой.

Исида напрягся, вспоминая все, что дед говорил про «кровь квинси». Кажется, что-то про то, что нужно беречь свою кровь и заботиться о ее чистоте. Маленький Исида тогда подумал, что дед говорит метафорами, не имея в виду кровь в прямом смысле этого слова. Он не понимал тогда, как можно ее замарать или испортить. Для него это звучало чем-то вроде «потерять гордость квинси» — ситуация, безусловно, паршивая, но затрагивающая скорее материи духовные, чем физические.

Это уже во дворце Исида узнал про блют и другие техники, основанные на крови. Дед им учить то ли не захотел, то ли просто не успел, а отец, само собой, про них ни разу не упоминал.

— Текущая в тебе кровь позволила бы сделать из тебя представителя новой расы… со временем. Но ты всегда был запасным вариантом. Искусственно созданный гибрид никогда не сравнится с тем, кто был таким с рождения. Ты не сравнишься с ребенком мужчины-шинигами и женщины-квинси, которую заразил пустой. А он уже сам идет сюда.

Перед глазами на миг мелькнула голубизна, и в памяти Исиды всплыли пресловутые строчки, выуженные из компьютеров. К/15. Куросаки Ичиго, конечно.

— Куросаки Ичиго, — сказал Исида вслух, с вызовом глядя Яхве в глаза. 

— Я рад, что мы друг друга поняли. И я не хочу, чтобы ты считал себя просто приманкой для Ичиго. Уверен, мы могли бы продолжать служить высшей цели все вместе, но увы. 

В этот момент, глядя в черные глаза Яхве, Исида понял, что тот знает. И про блуждания по дворцу, и про попытку выудить из компьютеров информацию, и даже про все сомнения и тревоги Исиды. А если и не знает, то каким-то образом чувствует точно.

Яхве в курсе, а Исида уже ничего не успевает сделать.

— Ты не смог стать своим в Ванденрейхе, хотя я создал все условия для этого. Что ж… — Яхве улыбнулся и на миг как будто исчез из поля зрения, но тут же появился на прежнем месте.

Исида подумал бы, что ему показалось, если бы чистая бесценная кровь квинси вдруг не стала вытекать из дырки в его животе.


	5. Глава 5

Ичиго помнил, как свалился прямо на пыльную улицу первого района Руконгая и на барханы Уэко Мундо, но меньше всего он был готов упасть пятой точкой прямо в сугроб.

Капитан Унохана мягко приземлилась рядом, виртуозно балансируя на обледенелом камне. Она снова была в облике странного квинси в наморднике.

— Здесь не так уж плохо, я ожидала чего-то подобного, — капитан оглянулась. Кругом были высокие покрытые льдом скалы. Гриммджо ее мнения явно не разделял — он фыркнул, спрятав руки в карманы теплых штанов.

Быстро поднявшись, Ичиго отряхнул снег и тоже принялся осматриваться. В самом деле, могло быть и хуже. Гриммджо мог с непривычки выбросить их прямо на какой-нибудь военный парад квинси, например. Сейчас вокруг были только неровные ряды скал, почти полностью покрытые льдом. Ни живых существ, ни строений — вообще ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться взгляду. Голубые волосы Гриммджо на белом фоне резали глаз даже сильнее, чем на фоне серых песков Уэко Мундо.

Однако нужно было определяться с направлением. Если в Уэко Мундо из-за возвышающегося Лас Ночес с этим не возникало проблем, то сейчас Ичиго немного растерялся. Почувствовать чью-нибудь реяцу отсюда тоже не удавалось.

— Куросаки-сан, может быть, воспользуетесь передатчиком? — терпеливо подсказала капитан Унохана.

Мысленно обругав себя за забывчивость, Ичиго снял с шеи коробочку и открыл ее. Удивительно, но там в самом деле оказалось какое-то металлическое украшение. Только не кольцо, а…

Лепесток от заколки вспыхнул и с хлопком преобразовался в Цубаки, который тут же взвился в воздух, описал пару кругов и полетел в сторону Гриммджо.

— Эй ты, тащи меня назад к этому зеленому полосатику! — закричал Цубаки, вцепившись Гриммджо в куртку. — Я ему покажу практически искусственный интеллект!

— Куросаки, это что еще за моль? — Гриммджо попытался отмахнуться, но Цубаки резво уходил от ударов. Капитан Унохана тихо засмеялась.

— Ты?.. — спросил Ичиго удивленно. Цубаки вдруг успокоился, сложил руки на груди и повис в воздухе напротив его лица.

— А ты думал, что Принцессу бы пустили во дворец квинси, если бы она была обвешана микрофонами, как рождественская елка?

Поразмыслив, Ичиго вынужден был согласиться. Но тогда получалось, что ради возможности связаться с ними Иноуе согласилась пойти во дворец квинси без оружия. Значит, точно знала, что за ней придут.

Значит, нужно было торопиться.

— Нужно торопиться, — Цубаки продублировал мысли Ичиго. — Я покажу дорогу. Мы с Орихиме вроде как чувствуем друг друга… Хотя иногда то, что творится у нее в голове, пугает даже меня.

Смысла ждать больше не было. Цубаки рванул в сторону ближайших скал, которые с виду ничем не отличались от таких же с другой стороны, а Ичиго и компания последовали за ним.

До места назначения они добрались без происшествий. Дворец квинси впечатлял размерами и был не похож ни на Лас Ночес, ни на Сейрейтей. То ли дело было в башнях с крестами, то ли в колоннах и плоских крышах, но Ичиго не мог отделаться от ассоциаций с гигантским, вмерзшим в лед мавзолеем. В таких, насколько он помнил из уроков истории, обычно хоронили великих воинов или повелителей, а вместе с ними в мир иной отправлялись их любимые вещи, любимые жены, преданные солдаты и рабы, чтобы было кому охранять, обслуживать и ублажать на том свете. Интересно, как такие души принимали шинигами? Ичиго сделал себе мысленную пометку спросить у кого-нибудь, когда вернется. Сейчас рядом была капитан Унохана, и что-то подсказывало, что она наверняка знает ответ, однако спрашивать ее об этом совсем не хотелось.

— Видишь окна наверху? — Цубаки дернул Ичиго за ухо, привлекая внимание к своим словам, и ткнул пальцем в сторону дворца. — На одном из них стоит большой и жуткий красный цветок, его сложно не заметить. Нам туда, Принцесса уже ждет. 

Он помолчал, задумчиво глядя на дворец, потом продолжил:

— Надо спешить. Я чувствую… Орихиме чего-то боится.

Лучший сигнал для Ичиго сложно было придумать. Он подскочил и попытался в один прыжок перескочить через высокий валун, чтоб оказаться на относительно ровном плато перед дворцом, но его схватили за лодыжку и дернули назад.

— Куросаки, жить надоело?

Выкопавшись из сугроба, Ичиго увидел, что Гриммджо кивает в сторону главных ворот, у которых столпилась пара дюжин квинси. 

— И что? — не понял Ичиго. Он сразу заметил квинси, несмотря на белую форму, из-за которой они сливались со стенами дворца. Но не стоять же здесь в ожидании, что они все разом уйдут курить или смотреть вечернее телешоу.

Гриммджо посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, потом вдруг засмеялся, не скрываясь.

— В самом деле, — он продолжал усмехаться, не спеша взбираясь на валун. — Жалкая кучка квинси, кого они могут остановить…

— Гриммджо…

Он забрался на вершину и обернулся, взглянул сверху вниз с видом победителя. Сейчас его наверняка было видно издалека.

— Я покажу тебе, как это делается, Куросаки. Такому шинигами тебя не научат, — в глазах его светилось предвкушение.

— Гриммджо, ты — идиот, — Ичиго улыбнулся.

— И это мне говорит придурок, таскающийся со своими врагами. Как низко я опустился… — пробормотал Гриммджо, подняв взгляд к небу. И тут же рванул с места в сторону квинси.

Сначала Ичиго показалось, что Гриммджо просто протянул руку на бегу, набрал снега и запустил в сторону квинси снежком. Но «снежок» в полете превратился в сгусток синего пламени, который попал в самый центр строя квинси.

Строй разбился, квинси вызвали луки и открыли огонь, но Гриммджо уже бежал в другую сторону, умудряясь громко кричать что-то про то, где и как именно он вертел их Императора.

— Он всегда такой или только от холода? — вдруг подала голос капитан Унохана. Было не совсем понятно, шутит она или всерьез интересуется, но в голосе явно сквозило легкое любопытство. 

— Всегда, — ответил Ичиго, глядя, как Гриммджо прыгает на ближайшую скалу, одновременно с этим обрушивая на преследователей груду ледяных булыжников.

— Утырок, — мрачно добавил Цубаки от себя.

Квинси окружали Гриммджо намного профессиональнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд, но Ичиго за него не переживал. Не потому, что ему было все равно, и даже не потому, что тот принялся активно отстреливаться в ответ из своей рогатки. Просто он знал, что Гриммджо не помрет, пока не попытается еще пару раз повыбивать ему все зубы. Удивительно, но эта мысль успокаивала.

Как бы то ни было, но квинси отвлеклись, и до нужной стены Ичиго и компания добрались без происшествий. Окно с красным цветком, который действительно было видно издалека, располагалось почти под самой крышей, но Ичиго знал, что сможет допрыгнуть. В Уэко Мундо он без особых усилий преодолевал расстояния и выше, вряд ли в этом мире будет иначе.

— Унохана-сан, вам помочь? — спросил Ичиго, оценивающе глядя вверх.

— Не стоит, — она чуть наклонила голову. От этого простого движения у Ичиго по спине побежали мурашки. — Я ненадолго тебя покину.

Ичиго обернулся через плечо и удивленно приподнял брови.

— Разве вы не… — начал он.

— Я чувствую здесь реяцу наших капитанов. Как мы и предполагали… — Унохана смотрела себе под ноги, но не выглядела смущенной. Казалось, она надеялась что-то там разглядеть. Это напомнило об Урахаре, который совсем недавно точно так же пытался что-то увидеть сквозь потолок. Ичиго тоже почувствовал знакомую реяцу под толщей земли. — Иди к своим друзьям, а я займусь капитанами. Встретимся позже.

Разделяться — не самая лучшая стратегия, Ичиго еще в Уэко Мундо уяснил. Но об этом хорошо рассуждать, сидя на диване и наблюдая за ужастиком про подростков на экране телевизора, а не здесь и сейчас. Поэтому он просто кивнул и подпрыгнул, ориентируясь на красный цветок. Когда он достиг нужного окна, капитана Уноханы внизу уже не было.

В комнату Ичиго ввалился, разбив окно и перевернув горшок с цветком, который оказался геранью. Цветок, кстати, почти не пострадал и продолжал выглядеть полным жизни даже на полу.

— Куросаки-кун! — воскликнула Иноуе так, что если квинси не привлек звук бьющегося стекла, то теперь они точно должны были сбежаться со всего дворца. — Ой, прости! Сначала я ждала с открытым окном, но было холодно, цветок покрывался инеем, и соседи все время в стенку стучали… То есть, не стучали, но наверняка хотели! 

— Да все нормально, — Ичиго поднялся и провел рукой по волосам, стряхивая осколки. С его плеча слетел Цубаки и завис в воздухе перед Иноуе, сложив руки на груди в грозно хмуря брови.

Иноуе вдруг покраснела и замерла, сцепив руки.

— Убью очкарика, — пообещал Цубаки.

Иноуе покраснела еще сильнее, но улыбнулась. Ичиго отчего-то почувствовал себя неловко.

— Дома поговорим, — пробурчал Цубаки, прочертив в воздухе полукруг и с хлопком заняв свое место среди других лепестков на заколке. Облегченный вздох Иноуе было слышно на всю комнату.

— Так, ладно… — Ичиго вспомнил, зачем, собственно, пришел, и оглянулся. — Где Исида? 

Иноуе погрустнела, покосилась в сторону закрытой двери.

— Я не решилась ему намекнуть, что ты вот-вот придешь, и он пошел к…

Глаза Иноуе вдруг расширились от ужаса, и в следующую секунду Ичиго почувствовал резкий выплеск реяцу Исиды.

К двери Иноуе тоже рванула быстрее Ичиго.

— За мной, я знаю дорогу!

Она вылетела в коридор и побежала направо, потом вниз по лестнице. Ичиго следовал по пятам, ориентируясь на пятно рыжих волос. Он мог бы передвигаться намного быстрее, но скоро понял, что без Иноуе заплутал бы в одинаковых белых коридорах быстрее, чем Кенпачи в Сейрейтее. 

Мысленно Ичиго подобрался, готовясь ко всему, но по пути им никого не встретилось, будто дворец вымер. Тем удивительнее оказалось увидеть людей в большом зале, когда Иноуе резко распахнула двери, которые были выше нее как минимум в два раза — Ичиго едва успел ее загородить.

В зале кроме них находились трое. Один, с усами и в черном плаще, восседал на троне, и не приходилось долго гадать, кто виноват во всем происходящем. Рядом с ним ровно, будто палку проглотил, стоял какой-то квинси со светлыми волосами. 

Третий лежал в стороне от трона, и красное пятно на его животе после окружающей белизны резало глаза. Ичиго одним плавным движением вытащил Зангецу.

— Исида-кун! — закричала Иноуе и рванула вперед, не обращая внимания ни на что. Ичиго не собирался ее останавливать, вместо этого он бросился по прямой прямо к трону и нанес удар.

Сталь Зангецу со звоном встретилась со светящимся мечом квинси-блондина, который успел преградить дорогу.

— Даже не поздороваешься, Ичиго? — улыбнувшись, спросил тот, что сидел на троне. 

Оттолкнувшись мечом, Ичиго отпрыгнул назад и замер, оценивая ситуацию. Иноуе воспользовалась тем, что на нее не обращали внимания, и раскинула над Исидой и собой светящийся щит, по поверхности которого прыгали маленькие желтые разряды. Дышать сразу стало проще, и можно было сосредоточиться на других проблемах.

— Должен признаться, я ждал тебя позже. Кирге отбросил тебя недостаточно далеко, — продолжал человек на троне, однако расстроенным он не выглядел. 

Он выглядел довольным.

Ичиго уже было плевать, ждали его или нет и откуда его все всегда знают, поэтому он предпринял вторую попытку атаки.

— Ваше Величество, я разберусь, — коротко бросил квинси-блондин и снова отразил удар Ичиго, сразу атаковав следом. Он двигался очень быстро, и увернуться удалось, только откатившись в сторону.

Не давая опомниться, квинси сразу же выстрелил одной рукой. Взмахнуть мечом, чтобы отразить стрелу, Ичиго не успевал, поэтому попробовал отклониться в другую сторону. Ему почти удалось, но квинси вдруг достал Шнайдер и подкинул вверх. С потолка упала огромная сосулька, врезалась в пол, и по нему побежала трещина. 

Она была неглубокой, однако этого хватило, чтобы Ичиго поскользнулся на ледяном полу, который чуть сдвинулся, и упал.

— Скользко? — невозмутимо поинтересовался квинси. Он наверняка издевался, но делал это таким тоном, будто просто пытался поддержать скучную светскую беседу.

Проигнорировав вопрос, Ичиго прикидывал, как сильно сможет размахнуться Зангецу из такого положения, а квинси уже приближался на немыслимой скорости.

В двух шагах от Ичиго квинси сбил с ног черный вихрь — по крайней мере, так это выглядело со стороны.

— Хашвальт… Сука… — прохрипел вывалившийся из тени Гриммджо, вцепившись в квинси длинными светящимися ногтями.

Они кубарем покатились по полу, реяцу обоих пылали ненавистью. Квинси пытался оттолкнуть или атаковать Гриммджо, но с такого близкого расстояния у него ничего не получалось. В итоге оба исчезли, провалившись в тень от колонны, и было непонятно, кто из них стал этому причиной.

Человек на троне безразлично проследил за ними взглядом, потом снова посмотрел на Ичиго — тот уже успел подняться. Колени болели — прямо как в детстве, когда падал с горки. Пустяк, но глупая мысль засела в голову.

— Арранкары… Хашвальт всегда уделял им слишком много внимания, — человек медленно поднялся, опираясь на ручки трона, и сделал пару шагов вперед. — Что ж, я все равно не хотел, чтобы нам мешали, сын мой.

Ичиго нахмурился, крепче стискивая рукоять Зангецу. Человек обнажил свой меч — европейский, а не привычную уже катану, как у шинигами, но тоже собранный из духовных частиц.

Что он там плел про сына? И почему все, кроме родного отца, так любят мельком упоминать во время боя тайны его происхождения? Додумать мысль не удалось — человек нанес удар, и Ичиго снесло огромной голубой волной чистой силы.

***

Если бы Исида задумался, как описать свое состояние, то в первую очередь он бы использовал слово «покой».

Но он не задумывался, он просто плыл — по дворцу, по проводам, по венам. Маршрут был хорошо знаком после операций, но только сейчас Исида чувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным. Он мог направиться куда угодно, стать чем угодно и всем одновременно.

Позже Исида решит, что не распался на духовные частицы сразу, потому что уже путешествовал по дворцу, и душа рвалась повторить этот путь, дарующий эйфорию. Сейчас ему было почти все равно. 

Куда отправляются квинси после смерти? Что происходит с теми, кого квинси убивают? Ответы на эти вопросы перестали волновать. Исиду звали стрелы, выпускаемые из луков, они рвались убить или раствориться в воздухе, не достигнув цели. Манили компьютеры, полные ненужной им самим информации, хотели поделиться своей ношей. Он даже был готов стать крохотной частью грозовой тучи, проплывающей над дворцом — теперь провода и тело его не держали. И стрелы, и тучи, и даже слабенький огонек лампочки на одной из тысяч коробок с инструментами — все это было одно огромное море, которое успокаивающе шумело в ушах.

Но громче всех звала бомба — море в ней плескалось самое соленое и почти синее, не услышать было невозможно. Она хотела дать свободу всем, чтобы они тоже почувствовали счастье быть частью целого. Она хотела свободы сама, мучаясь от заточения в стенах, слишком тесных для ее энергии.

Бомба хотела взорваться. Она была создана для этого так же, как квинси были созданы для уничтожения пустых. Или для эволюции, не важно. Возможно, у нее даже была Гордость.

И Исида, не в силах сопротивляться, коснулся ее, невесомо погладил, почти делясь частью себя. Этого хватило, чтобы бомба проснулась, ожила и стала покрываться причудливым узором, как окна во дворце во время особенно сильного мороза. 

Исида почувствовал удовлетворение от выполненной работы и расслабился, готовясь раствориться в бомбе.

Разум почти перестал воспринимать информацию, когда сквозь бесконечное голубое марево пробился желтый луч. Он ломал окружающий мир, который начал покрываться трещинами, будто лед по весне. 

Трещин становилось все больше, через них пробивались новые лучи, и разум постепенно прояснялся. Возвращалась память — Исида вспомнил свое имя, полное имя, а не только потерявшую смысл фамилию. Вспомнил последние дни, вспомнил, что был человеком, что умирает, что Орихиме звала его…

Орихиме звала его прямо сейчас, судорожно повторяя «Урюу», стучала ему по груди, увидев, что купол не помогает, и плакала. Чтобы остановить эти соленые слезы, Исида готов был отдать любое море. 

С памятью вернулось осознание, и Исида мысленно взвыл. Гордость у бомбы, как такая чушь могла вообще прийти ему в голову?

Идиот, какой же идиот… Он рванул к бомбе и попытался как-то «собрать» ее, вернуть к прежнему состоянию, приложив все силы, но запущенный процесс не получалось остановить. Сейчас в бомбе не было ни капли жизни или разумности, просто сконцентрированная энергия тысячи душ в металлической упаковке.

И Исида собственными, если можно так выразиться, руками ее активировал.

Оставив бессмысленные попытки прервать реакцию, Исида начал включать все сигнализации, до которых смог дотянуться, и заставил мигать лампочки во дворце, даже те, которые не были подключены к системе безопасности, а по мониторам пустил предупреждающий текст — ощущение опасности придавало сил. Если не получается предотвратить взрыв, то нужно было хотя бы попытаться предупредить всех, кого только можно. Квинси не должны снова погибнуть всей расой, на чьей бы стороне они ни были. Только не так.

Квинси услышали. Исида чувствовал, как они начали организовывать эвакуацию, послышались хлопки перемещений в другие миры, пока еще редкие. Удивительно, но в первую очередь квинси занялись переносом Айзена. Здесь Исида больше ничего не мог сделать, поэтому поплыл назад, чтобы вернуться в свое тело, которое снова было целым и невредимым благодаря целебным лучам. Нужно было увести Орихиме отсюда как можно скорее, подальше от бомб, людей в военной форме и гигантских сосулек. Домой, в тепло и безопасность, она ведь обещала помочь ему на биологии, она поцеловала его…

Чувствуя, что снова начинает теряться в мыслях, Исида собрал волю в кулак и понесся туда, где оставил свое тело. До главного зала эвакуация явно не дошла — стены сотрясались от реяцу и яростного боя.

Лавируя между сражающимися, Исида отыскал свое тело и направился к нему на всей скорости.

И отлетел, стукнувшись об желтый купол.

Не до конца понимая, что произошло, Исида попытался вселиться в свое тело еще раз, потом еще. Изменений не произошло, и он стал биться о купол со всем отчаянием, но тщетно.

Увидев бегающие по желтой поверхности молнии, Исида понял, в чем дело. Орихиме так старалась сделать купол непроницаемым для внешних воздействий, что теперь через него не могла пробиться даже его душа.

Ледяные кружева, которыми покрывалась бомба, почернели. До взрыва оставалось совсем немного.


	6. Глава 6

Ичиго стер кровь с губ тыльной стороной ладони, но его снова отбросили в противоположную стену. Очередная колонна разломилась надвое. Оставалось надеяться, что она была здесь только частью декораций, и потолок из-за этого не свалится на голову. Было бы неприятно.

— С тобой сложно найти общий язык, ты знаешь? Сказывается дурное воспитание, — противник подошел и опять взмахнул мечом, Ичиго едва успел блокировать. Скрип металла показался очень тоскливым. Какие только глупости не лезут в голову, когда тебя пытаются превратить в фарш.

— Может быть, для начала попробуешь не сносить мной колонны? — предложил Ичиго и попытался контратаковать, оттолкнувшись ногами прямо от стены. — Письмо напишешь… — он прыгнул, целясь противнику в горло, — … с открыткой.

Очередная атака не увенчалась успехом, Ичиго снова откинули в сторону, как котенка. С потолка слетел камень и больно долбанул по макушке.

— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, — вопреки своим словам, противник в один миг оказался возле Ичиго. Тот выставил Зангецу, и они снова сцепились, но на этот раз быстро отскочить в сторону не получилось — слишком велико было давление.

— А ты похож на мать, — с улыбкой выдохнули Ичиго в лицо. — Возможно, с твоим воспитанием еще не все потеряно.

Все внутри скрутилось в тугой и колючий узел, мешая сделать вдох. Ичиго нервно дернулся, и тут же пропустил удар в живот. Пока внутренности пытались вырваться на свободу, противник схватил Ичиго за волосы, приложил об стену — осталась вмятина — и отбросил к высоким воротам.

Приземлился Ичиго на спину, и ему показалось, что перед глазами кружатся крестики квинси, а в голове кто-то включил сирену и забыл выключить.

Когда Ичиго понял, что сирена воет на самом деле, то чуть не рассмеялся. Он перекатился на живот и попытался подняться, но руки дрожали и не слушались, а кровь из раны на лбу очень некстати заливала глаза. 

Противник замер, словно вслушиваясь в сирену, но потом снова начал приближаться. Его сапоги звонко стучали о ледяной пол.

— Яхве, — эхом прозвучал в голове женский голос. — Нападаешь на детей?

Ичиго смог вытереть кровь с лица и посмотреть вверх. Над ним возвышалась капитан Унохана. Она снова выглядела самой собой, только волосы были все так же распущены, а с меча стекала кровь.

Противник ответил, помедлив лишь пару секунд.

— Кто бы говорил, Ячиру. Давно не виделись, я почти скучал.

— Я заметила, — капитан Унохана улыбнулась, и отчего-то это выглядело по-настоящему жутко. — Эс Нодт, кажется? Неплохая работа, намного лучше твоих первых клонов. Позволишь узнать, кто сыграл роль отца?

— Они все мои сыновья, — Яхве вернул многозначительную улыбку.

— И почему я не удивлена? — она подняла меч. — Ты всегда любил быть центром… всего.

Ичиго смотрел на ее меч как завороженный. Занпакто не был покрыт кровью, как показалось сначала. Он будто сам состоял из крови, и создавалось ощущение, что одного неверного движения хватит, чтобы он лужей стек на пол. Но пока с него срывались вниз только крупные бурые капли.

— Неужели снова сражаешься? — спросил Яхве, тоже не отрывая взгляда от кровавого меча. — Я слышал, что ты с головой ушла в медицину.

— Ты не тот человек, ради которого я стану снова сражаться, — Унохана шутливо поклонилась. — А медицина…

Ичиго успел заметить, как взметнулись черные волосы, а потом ему в спину вонзился кровавый меч и прошел сквозь сердце.

Болью охватившее его чувство назвать было сложно, потому что оно было в тысячи раз сильнее. Ичиго казалось, что он заживо горел на Согиоку, на Солнце, в Аду — одновременно. Сквозь пелену на глазах он смотрел на свои руки и удивлялся, почему не слазит, пузырясь, кожа, не поджаривается до углей мясо и не осыпаются пеплом кости. Ичиго выгибался на мече, как пришпиленный жук, не в силах скрыться от испепеляющего пламени.

А потом все разом стихло, кровь перестала бурлить и снова спокойно побежала по венам. Ичиго с удивлением понял, что даже раны, нанесенные Яхве, зажили.

«Вставай!» — прошипел голос в голове, и Ичиго поднялся, крепко сжимая Зангецу. 

— Вылечила его раны? — спросил Яхве, приподняв бровь. В его фразе почувствовалась настороженность. — Это не поможет, но я ценю твою заботу.

Вместо ответа Унохана только вздохнула. И замерла, не шевелясь, словно ждала чего-то.

«Ну, чего стоишь столбом?» — снова хрипло зазвучало в голове. Это был не старик Зангецу, и не Пустой, однако голос все равно казался знакомым. — «Бан-кай!»

Неизвестный не подчинял тело и не лишал воли, но тут Ичиго его полностью поддерживал.

— Бан-кай! — крикнул он.

Во все стороны от Ичиго прокатилась волна реяцу — Яхве даже не поморщился, и уж точно его нельзя было назвать удивленным.

— Что ж, если тебе так спокойнее…

«Продолжишь?», — тихо предложил голос. В голове зазвучал усталый хриплый смех. 

И Ичиго продолжил:

— Занка но Тачи.

Черное лезвие Зангецу стало белеть и трескаться, вверх от него потянулась струйка дыма, но Ичиго был уверен, что с мечом все в порядке. Он вспомнил, где раньше слышал этот голос.

— Ямамото?.. — вот теперь Яхве выглядел удивленным. Его брови поползли вверх, но он быстро справился с собой и перевел взгляд на Унохану: — Но я украл его банкай. Я убил его! Что ты натворила, ведьма?

Унохана медленно провела ладонью вдоль лезвия своего меча, и оно снова стало обычным, стальным. 

— Удивительно, как на способностях занпакто сказывается увлечение медициной… — она говорила словно сама с собой, глядя на отражение своих глаз в лезвии. — Магия крови способна творить чудеса, ты знаешь это лучше меня. Исцеление. Восстановление. Даже вызов падших. По венам Ичиго течет кровь тысячи великих шинигами, я пробудила в нем душу лишь одного из сильнейших его предков.

Голос в голове то ли закашлялся, то ли засмеялся. 

«Мы что, родственники?» — даже произнося фразу мысленно, Ичиго не смог скрыть удивление. 

«Поверь, сынок, лучше тебе не видеть все свое родовое древо.»

— Предков? — переспросил Яхве. Он не нападал, и Ичиго тоже выжидал, хотя меч в руке становился все горячее. Что-то подсказывало, что так — правильно.

— Одна из дочерей благородного клана Шиба не устояла перед очарованием главнокомандующего. Да и кто бы устоял, — улыбнулась Унохана. 

Яхве нахмурился, потом вздохнул и обратился к Ичиго:

— Сейчас это уже не важно. Но все-таки стоило забрать тебя раньше.

Ичиго едва успел уловить его движение — Яхве атаковал молниеносно, нанося удары с разных сторон. Он сменил тактику. Если раньше казалось, что его целью был Зангецу, будто ему больше хотелось сломать меч, чем навредить телу противника, то сейчас он старался держаться подальше от меча, целясь при этом в руки и ноги.

«Запад.»

— Запад! — крикнул Ичиго, и его тело обволокло черное пламя, вздымающееся до самого потолка. 

«Тюремная одежда из остатков Солнца», — говорил Ямамото. — «Теперь он не сможет к тебе приблизиться.» 

Пламя не было настоящим, Ичиго чувствовал, что это лишь принимающие необычную форму потоки реяцу. Но его тело горело, как при высокой температуре. Или как если бы он прыгал через обручи Куукаку. Странно, но теперь огонь не пугал, а придавал сил и в некотором роде даже вдохновлял.

Яхве отпрыгнул — у него это получилось с достоинством и неожиданной для человека в такой одежде легкостью, однако на его лице выступил пот. Ичиго заметил, что край черного плаща обгорел.

— Бесполезно, — сказал Яхве, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по усам и вытирая пот. — Ты не сможешь победить меня банкаем, против которого я уже сражался. 

С этими словами Яхве взмахнул мечом, и Ичиго чуть не сбило с ног голубым серпом энергии, который напоминал Гецугу. Это навело на мысль.

— Гецуга Теншо! Восток!

Гецуга вышла маленькая и какая-то тонкая, однако Яхве даже не попытался ее отбить и поспешил уйти с траектории полета. В том месте, где она ударилась в стену, образовалась серпообразная выемка.

«Юг мы использовать не сможем, — продолжал вставлять комментарии Ямамото. — К сожалению или к счастью, для этого ты слишком мало убивал.»

В голове промелькнули картины того, как действует этот Юг. Ичиго представил выползающего из-под земли Улькиорру, и его передернуло.

Он понял, что начал уставать. И дело было даже не в пламени, к которому тело с трудом адаптировалось. Просто душа Ямамото несла в себе слишком много… всего.

Яхве тоже уставал, это было видно по выступающему поту, по тяжелому дыханию, которое ему все труднее становилось контролировать. Но сдаваться он не собирался.

— Ты повредишь свое тело, Ичиго. Я не могу этого допустить, — сказал Яхве, вытянул руку и выстрелил в потолок сгустком энергии. 

Ичиго приготовился защищаться от падающих сосулек, однако выпущенный Яхве сгусток повис в воздухе и стал стрелять вниз высокими, выше человеческого роста, палками. Они криво втыкались в пол вокруг Ичиго, перекрещиваясь друг с другом, а после соединялись лучами со сгустком, из которого вышли. 

Они пытались сложиться в клетку, понял Ичиго и принялся яростно долбить по ним мечом. Он не вынес бы снова что-нибудь вроде тюрьмы Кирге. Не сейчас, во время сражения с человеком, который сделал все это с его друзьями и Сейрейтеем.

Прутья не поддавались, а просветы между ними становились все меньше.

«Запад. Запад!»

— Да Запад, Запад! — раздраженно кричал Ичиго, не оставляя попыток разрубить прутья старым дедовским способом. Черное пламя вокруг него разгоралось все ярче, словно подпитываясь от обуревавших его эмоций. 

По лицу Ичиго потекла вода. Странно, он был уверен, что дождь в помещениях не идет, даже когда он сражается, однако на всякий случай поднял голову вверх.

И едва успел увернуться от падающей вниз сосульки. Зато она очень удачно снесла сгусток энергии, отчего все прутья разом исчезли.

Отскакивая, Ичиго едва не упал, поскользнувшись — теперь пол покрывал не лед, а тонкий слой воды. С потолка капало, и срывались все новые сосульки. Одна из них с хрустом разломилась, упав на купол Иноуе и не нанеся тому никакого вреда. 

Дворец таял.

Посмотрев на Яхве, Ичиго увидел, что тот стоит на одном колене, опираясь рукой о пол, и тяжело прерывисто дышит.

— Мы это предполагали… — подала голос Унохана. Она продолжала стоять на пороге у входа в зал, словно вампир, которому не давали разрешения войти. Ичиго понял, что так она была в безопасности от сосулек. — Пробуждение еще не завершено. Ты научился использовать холод этого мира, чтобы заставлять свою кровь бежать медленнее и продлевать тебе жизнь. Когда температура поднимается, твое тело и душа вспоминают, что еще должны быть мертвыми.

Ичиго усилием воли погасил пламя, полыхавшее внутри него, но Ямамото не возражал.

«Мне пора, сынок», — из его уст это «сынок» звучало просто оборотом речи, и Ичиго был этому только рад. — «Спасибо.»

«Стой, подожди! Ты… », — все важные вопросы вдруг вылетели из головы. — «Куда ты теперь?»

«Узнаешь в свое время», — прокряхтел Ямамото. Его голос становился все тише. — «А пока живи и радуйся, молодой идиот.»

Ичиго улыбнулся. Когда он почувствовал, что душа Ямамото отправилась куда-то еще, стало легче и холоднее одновременно. 

Зангецу вновь блистал черной сталью, однако держать его было больно — ладони умудрились-таки обгореть, мало Куукаку заставляла его таскать угли голыми руками. Перехватив меч поудобнее, Ичиго направился к Яхве. Заметив его приближение, тот тяжело взглянул из-под бровей.

— Мне столько нужно рассказать тебе, Ичиго… — хрипло проговорил Яхве, и Ичиго замер. В том, чтобы выслушивать врагов, была его слабость, и тут уже ничего нельзя поделать.

Яхве стал заваливаться на бок. Интересно, согласится ли капитан Унохана его вылечить? Или, может быть, Иноуе?..

Но, видимо, не в это раз. Прямо рядом с Яхве из тени вывалился Хашвальт, крепко схватил его за плечи и исчез вместе с ним, успев бросить на Ичиго гневный взгляд, в котором ни следа не осталось от былого холодного любопытства.

Они ушли, а Ичиго даже не успел пошевелиться. Зато следом в зале появился Гриммджо. Он вываливался из тени не так изящно, как Хашвальт, но со звонким хлопком.

— Где?! — спросил он, тут же принявшись вертеться во все стороны, оглядываясь. — Где этот урод? Мы не договорили, черт!

Выглядел Гриммджо изрядно потрепанным, лицо и руки были покрыты новыми царапинами и неглубокими ранами. И без того рваная одежда сейчас выглядела совсем уж плачевно, дыр и красных пятен прибавилось, но, несмотря на это, он казался полным энтузиазма.

— Ушел он, — устало отозвался Ичиго. — И Яхве забрал.

Гриммджо еще раз оглянулся, хотя наверняка уже понял, что его врага здесь нет. Потом раздраженно провел ладонью по лицу, будто стряхивая что-то, и уставился на Ичиго.

— Хрен с ним, потом разберусь. Нам тоже надо валить.

Ичиго недоуменно посмотрел в ответ. Он еще не до конца пришел в себя после недавнего боя, и не был готов успевать за бешено скачущей мыслью Гриммджо.

— Куросаки, приди в себя! Тут сейчас все нахрен взорвется! — заорал Гриммджо.

Всмотревшись в его лицо, Ичиго поверил, что тот говорит серьезно. И тут же рванул к куполу Иноуе.

Сквозь плотный желтый свет с трудом удавалось разглядеть, что Исида все еще лежит без сознания, хотя его рана затянулась, и Ичиго это совсем не понравилось. Он тронул купол рукой — в ответ его тут же шибануло молнией. Иноуе не оглянулась, будто не заметила.

— Я пробовал, так не пробиться, — раздался рядом с ухом знакомый голос.

Ичиго резко обернулся и замер.

— Охренеть… — выдавил он.

Перед ним стоял Исида Урюу собственной персоной, живой и здоровый.

Только в форме шинигами.

***

— Охренеть! — повторил Куросаки уже увереннее. — Мало мне было Гриммджо в форме квинси, так теперь еще и это. Иногда мне кажется, что я здесь самый нормальный.

— Это тебе зря так кажется, — отозвался Исида мрачно. — Лучше скажи, зачем ты притащил с собой арранкара?

— А зачем ты ушел в Ванденрейх, а?

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

На самом деле Исида сам до конца не понял, как вышло, что он оказался в форме шинигами. Ему просто до безумия хотелось предупредить Орихиме о взрыве, но сквозь купол пробиться не получилось, поэтому Исида сосредоточился и попытался представить, что у него есть рот, чтобы говорить. И все остальное тело в качестве приложения. 

Он получил то, что просил, только про форму шинигами в его мыслях не было. Видимо, всему виной последствия от экспериментов по превращению его души в гибрид шинигами, пустого и квинси. 

Получается, новая кровь только что спасла ему жизнь.

— Орихиме… — позвал Исида и, не придумав ничего лучше, вежливо постучал по куполу.

Удивительно, но это сработало. Орихиме убрала купол, подняла голову и посмотрела снизу вверх. Глаза ее опухли от слез, рыжая прядь прилипла к лицу.

— Эм… Привет, — сказал Исида, в тысячный раз за последний месяц почувствовав себя идиотом.

— Ты?.. Привет, — ответила Орихиме и слабо улыбнулась.

— Пока! — крикнул Гриммджо, схватил Исиду за шею светящейся рукой и с размаху затолкал в лежащее на полу тело. — Повторяю для трудных, мы сейчас нахрен взорвемся!

У Исиды закружилась голова от того, что мир так резко перевернулся. Он сел на холодном полу, уже в своем теле, и прикрыл глаза, приходя в себя. Оказывается, Орихиме держала его тело за руку и до сих пор не убрала пальцы.

— Десять минут… — сказал он шепотом, а потом повторил увереннее: — До взрыва десять минут, квинси смогли немного отсрочить реакцию, но остановить или переместить бомбу у них не получилось.

Вернувшись в тело, Исида почти перестал чувствовать бомбу, однако отголоски долетали до мыслей даже сейчас. Должно быть, он слишком долго пробыл в отключке.

Гриммджо глянул на него подозрительно, но задавать вопросы не стал. Вместо этого он повернулся к Куросаки, потеряв к Исиде всякий интерес.

— Ну что, валим, или ты тут еще что-то забыл?

— Совсем немного, Гриммджо-сан, — зазвучал мелодичный голос капитана Уноханы.

Исида не заметил, когда она успела исчезнуть. Зато теперь она стояла в проходе, а рядом с ней висели пять больших прозрачных шаров. Присмотревшись, Исида увидел, что в четырех из них спали капитаны, а в пятом — Халлибел.

— Техника транспортировки раненых, — пояснила капитан Унохана. — Урахара-сан научил меня ей. И откуда он только все знает?

Первым сообразил, чем ему это грозит, Гриммджо. 

— Куросаки… — его голос звучал даже как-то ошарашенно. — Я на всю твою семью с животными не подписывался!

Унохана подошла ближе, шары проплыли за ней, словно подвешенные за невидимые нити или удерживаемые невидимыми руками. Исида начал вставать, и Орихиме помогла ему подняться, а он попытался помочь ей. Так, опираясь друг на друга, они и замерли.

— Не оскорбляй капитана Комамуру, — с предельной серьезностью заявил Ичиго. — Что, слабо всех перетащить?

Исида не поверил своим ушам. Неужели Куросаки всерьез думает, что взрослый арранкар поведется на… Да нет, не может быть.

— Куросаки, ты идиот, — отозвался Гриммджо, подтверждая мысли Исиды.

Капитан Унохана подошла еще ближе и невозмутимо взяла Ичиго под локоть, а сам Ичиго тут же схватил Исиду за предплечье.

Лицо Гриммджо приняло еще более недовольное выражение, чем раньше. Исида пессимистично решил, что теперь им уже не выбраться, однако Ичиго улыбался довольно и нагло.

— Хрен с тобой! — крикнул Гриммджо и вцепился Ичиго в плечо.

Увидев, как тень накрывает капитана Унохану и шары, потом Гриммджо и Ичиго, Исида крепче прижал к себе Орихиме. Он не перемещался таким способом раньше, штернриттеры предпочитали использовать для попадания в свой мир лучи света, похожие на телепорты, оставляя тени на крайний случай. И для квинси-арранкаров. 

Мир в буквальном смысле погрузился во тьму. Исида не видел ничего, только чувствовал тепло плеча Орихиме и слышал дыхание Гриммджо. Тому, похоже, было действительно тяжело тащить их. Странно, что арранкар, который к тому же стал наполовину квинси, вообще на это согласился. 

Хотя о каком «странно» может идти речь, когда дело касается Куросаки Ичиго. Если уж он уговорил необщительного подростка-квинси, который мнил себя последним, отправиться спасать маленькую шинигами, то чему еще можно удивляться.

Исида сжал зубы, радуясь, что сейчас никто не видит выражения его лица. Когда-то все было просто. Он был квинси, ненавидел шинигами и истреблял пустых. А кто он теперь? Чья кровь течет по его венам? И главное, кого ненавидеть?

Неожиданно окружающее пространство осветила вспышка света — слабая, но достаточно продолжительная. Исида понял, что в мире квинси взорвалась бомба, настолько сильная, что ее было видно из этого пространства тени. Он снова вспомнил, кто был этому виной, и настроение испортилось окончательно. Стоило ли вступать в контакт с квинси, жить с ними, чтобы в итоге просто все взорвать?

Исида только сейчас начал в полной мере осознавать, что он и эти квинси перестали быть собратьями. И если они встретятся снова, то уже только как противники в бою. Притупившееся чувство одиночества нахлынуло с новой силой.

Орихиме прижалась сильнее, будто уловив изменение его настроения. Исида посмотрел на нее — в слабой вспышке света удалось разглядеть морщинку между бровей и плотно сжатые губы. И все же она абсолютно не была похожа на человека, который считает, что хоть что-то сделал зря. 

И тут Исида понял совершенно ясно — отправка к квинси Орихиме не была попыткой отца передать весточку или частью плана Урахары. Она действительно сама захотела пойти и представилась его невестой. Отцу и Урахаре пришлось действовать с учетом нового фактора, возможно, он даже сыграл им на руку, но первоначально поход к квинси был ее решением. 

Она просто хотела сказать ему, что все будет хорошо. Одна эта мысль вызывала желание жить дальше, в любом виде.

Свет погас, но образ Орихиме отпечатался на сетчатке и сохранялся там до тех пор, пока Гриммджо не вытащил их из тени под яркое солнце Общества Душ.


	7. Эпилог

Они не праздновали, да и Ичиго не был уверен, что все окончилось победой. Однако вечером в доме Куукаку уютно горел огонь, а на столе стояла вкусная еда, поэтому настроение было на удивление умиротворенным.

В конце концов, он вытащил оттуда своих друзей.

Они сидели тесной компанией — Исида и Иноуе, Куукаку и Урахара, сам Ичиго. Унохана понесла капитанов в Сейрейтей, намекнув на прощание, что утром все в Готее будут рады видеть Ичиго у себя. И что ради этого кто-нибудь, возможно, даже буквально спустится с небес.

— Это еще не конец, — сказал Урахара, когда прожевал кусок хлеба. — Основные силы квинси невредимы и будут готовить новый удар. Но твой бой с Яхве наверняка его ослабил, а взрыв дворца лишил их основной базы и большинства оборудования. К тому же, они потеряли Уэко Мундо. Думаю, следующего нападения стоит ждать нескоро.

Ичиго кивнул, хотя ему показалось, что говорил это Урахара в основном для Исиды. Тот совсем приуныл по возвращении, почти все время молчал, а сейчас ковырялся в тарелке, опустив голову. Иноуе то и дело кидала на него обеспокоенные взгляды и пыталась отвлечь, рассказывая о ерунде. Исида в ответ улыбался, однако через какое-то время снова погружался в себя.

— И у нас теперь есть преимущество! — продолжал Урахара радостно. — В голове Исиды-сана отпечаталась бесценная информация, даже если он этого и не помнит, которая поможет нам в войне. Я уверен, что гипноз, кое-какие препараты и парочка небольших операций помогут ее…

— Я извиняюсь, мы сегодня пить будем или нет? — Куукаку толкнула Урахару в плечо и сама потянулась за бутылкой саке.

Они разлили на двоих, выпили и принялись бурно обсуждать горячие политические вопросы. То есть, Ичиго решил, что вопросы горячие, потому что спорили Куукаку и Урахара очень оживленно. Он почти ничего не понял, но поневоле заслушался. 

Как-то плавно обсуждение политики переросло в обсуждение искусства и Йоруйчи-сама, а следом в совместное распивание душевной старой песни про девушку, что ждет с войны своего возлюбленного капитана, которого распылили на духовные частицы белые рыцари.

Дожевав салат, который больше никто не хотел есть, Ичиго оглянулся. Пьяная парочка горланила песни уже в обнимку. Если Куукаку выглядела в таком образе вполне естественно, то по Урахаре сложно было понять, играет он роль или в самом деле так расслабляется.

Иноуе спала на полу, укрытая кителем Исиды. Самого его в комнате не было, и Ичиго отправился на поиски.

Долго искать не пришлось — Исида сидел на крыльце дома Куукаку и пялился то ли на звезды, то ли на руку гигантского Гандзю, который теперь сжимал плакат с надписью «Приют героев». 

Ичиго плюхнулся рядом. Исида покосился на него мрачно, но ничего не сказал. До полной трагичности образа ему не хватало только тлеющей сигареты в зубах.

— Так… что у вас с Иноуе? — ляпнул Ичиго первое, что пришло в голову. Честно говоря, он задумался над этим, только когда увидел накинутую на нее китель, однако, судя по потерявшему невозмутимость лицу Исиды, он попал в точку.

— Хотел бы я знать… — Исида отвел взгляд и стал смотреть в сторону леса, где кружились желтые огоньки светлячков.

Ичиго важно почесал затылок.

— Если тебе захочется поговорить об этом, или помолчать, или напиться дешевым пивом, или посмотреть сериал про любовь… 

— Я понял, понял! — Исида протестующе поднял руки, но все-таки улыбнулся и немного расслабился. — Не с тобой.

Оставалось надеяться, что облегченный вздох, вырвавшийся у Ичиго, вышел не слишком громким.

— В чем проблема тогда?

Исида нахмурился и замолчал, отвернувшись. Ожидая ответа, Ичиго разглядывал травинку у крыльца, по которой неторопливо ползла букашка. Определенно, климат Общества Душ казался ему самым благоприятным из всех миров.

— Я не знаю, как объяснить… — начал наконец Исида. — Я гордился тем, что был квинси, понимаешь? Я клялся гордостью квинси. А кто я теперь?

Казалось, он действительно ждал ответа, причем честного. Урахара предположил, что после проводимых экспериментов душа Исиды стала включать не только элементы квинси, но и элементы пустого и шинигами. Но вряд ли сейчас его интересовала техническая сторона вопроса.

— Сначала я присоединился к Ванденрейху, а потом взорвал их дворец. И кто я после этого?

— Гриммджо бы сказал, что ты идиот, — ответил Ичиго. — Но если тебе станет легче, то для меня ты всегда останешься занудным надоедливым квинси.

Исида мрачно усмехнулся, а Ичиго продолжал:

— Видел, как уходил Гриммджо? — он поднялся, засунул руки в прорези хакама и попытался спародировать: — «Эй, Куросаки! Тебе повезло, что Хашвальт сбежал. Но ты не переживай, я вернусь за тобой, когда разделаюсь с ним.»

Вздохнув, Ичиго сел на прежнее место.

— Ну вот, потом я предложил ему поужинать с нами, а он сказал, что много чести и не арранкарское это дело — делить еду с шинигами. И с довольной рожей ушел в тень. Понимаешь?

— Не совсем, — честно ответил Исида.

— Над ним проводили неизвестно какие эксперименты — это если не вспоминать Айзена, — наполовину сделали квинси, а он все равно считает себя арранкаром. Не удивлюсь, если он даже гордится этим.

Исида теперь неотрывно смотрел на Ичиго, и лицо его постепенно принимало понимающее выражение.

— А я горжусь тем, что я шинигами, хотя во мне тоже всякого понамешано…

Сказав это, Ичиго невольно вспомнил бой с Яхве и его туманные намеки на родство. Думать об этом было неприятно, но мысль грызла изнутри и не давала покоя. Спрашивать об этом Урахару не хотелось, наверняка он опять отшутится. Тогда оставалось только вернуться домой и… Впрочем, пример Исиды показывал, что кровные связи определяют далеко не все. 

— Куросаки? — позвал Исида с долей беспокойства в голосе.

Ичиго тряхнул головой, отгоняя дурные мысли.

— Я хочу сказать, что сила — это просто сила, кровь — просто кровь, а выбор все равно остается за тобой, — продолжил он и, не удержавшись, добавил: — Даже если твой выбор — быть идиотом.

— Пошел ты, — беззлобно бросил Исида. Взгляд его стал спокойнее, а в голосе слышалась благодарность.

— Да, Исида, еще кое-что, — со всей серьезностью начал Ичиго. — У меня к тебе одна просьба.

— Какая? — Исида подтянулся, и даже его реяцу как будто напряглась.

— Никому. Не говори. Что я цитировал. Гриммджо.

Исида сначала посмотрел непонимающе, но потом до него дошло, и он едва сдержал смех.

— Я сохраню твою тайну, Куросаки, — ответил он таким же серьезным тоном, для убедительности положив Ичиго руку на плечо.

— И мы тоже сохраним, Куросаки-сан! — раздался за спиной жизнерадостный голос.

Ичиго и Исида синхронно подпрыгнули от неожиданности и обернулись. На пороге дома стоял довольный, как объевшийся сметаны кот, Урахара и обмахивался веером. Из-за его спины выглядывала заспанная Иноуе, кутавшаяся в китель Исиды.

— Эй, подслушивать нехорошо! — вскинулся Ичиго.

— Разве ж мы подслушивали? — Урахара совершенно неискренне удивился. — Мы просто вышли, чтобы посмотреть, не выбиваете ли вы тут друг другу зубы, и услышали.

— А надо выбивать зубы? — обреченно спросил Ичиго. Он бы уже даже не удивился, если бы это была не шутка.

— Спать надо идти, поздно уже, — сонно сказала Иноуе и в подтверждение своих слов заразительно зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Исида поднялся и кивнул.

— Да, я что-то действительно устал.

— Ума не приложу, с чего бы это… — сказала Иноуе все так же сонно, и Исида ей улыбнулся.

Они скрылись в доме. Ичиго встал и собрался было последовать за ними, но Урахара остановил его, дернув за рукав.

— Постой, Куросаки-сан, — Урахара во время пьянки с Куукаку где-то потерял панамку, и теперь его взгляд выглядел иначе, хотя Ичиго и не мог четко сформулировать, как именно иначе. Стал более рассеянным, что ли. — Раз уж мы все равно не подслушивали, но услышали… Должен сказать, что мне очень понравились твои слова.

— Какие, про Гриммджо? — спросил Ичиго. Мысленно он гадал, будут ему теперь вспоминать это всю жизнь или ограничатся годиком-другим.

— Которые про силу. И про выбор, — Урахара протянул руку, чтобы привычно поправить панамку, но не нашел ее, и поэтому просто провел ладонью по волосам. — Ты их запомни. Так. На всякий случай.

Нахмурив брови, Ичиго помолчал задумчиво, потом кивнул.

— Хорошо. Теперь пойдем спать? Я что-то тоже устал.

— Да-да, идем… — задрав голову, Урахара смотрел на руку гигантского Гандзю, который сжимал плакат с надписью «Приют героев», а может быть, и на звезды.

Потом вошел вслед за Ичиго в дом и закрыл седзи.


End file.
